The Change Of World
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Nadie sabe los sentimientos y dolores de las personas sin estar en su propia piel. Ahora todo cambia, una deformacion espacial, heroes que ya no son heroes villanos que son buenos... Que pasara con Sonic y sus amigos en este cambio del mundo?
1. Chapter 1

**Noah: hola a todos ^^**

**Sweet Black Angel: que tal las cosas?**

**Noah: quizas deberiamos llamarte Alexis, asi ya saben que tu eres una de las autoras**

**Alexis: como quieras!**

**Noah: este fic, es una colaboracion entre la magnifica Noah The Hedgehog**

**Sonic: de magnifica nada!**

**Alexis: muy buena Sonic**

**Noah: os matare y os convertire en pure para cerdos ¬¬**

**Sonic: que miedo...**

**Alexis: bueno una colaboracion entre, Noah y Alexis, espero que os gusten**

**Todos: QUE EMPIECE EL FIC!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Alcanzaba una velocidad muy grande, el viento hacia mover sus púas mientras que sus ojos estaban atentos a todo lo que cruzaba.  
Cuando paro en una pradera cerca del taller de su amigo Tails.  
Respiro hondo y se echo en el cesped. Unos minutos para descansar tenía, aunque había quedado en ayudar a Tails, por unos minutos de relajacion estaba seguro de que Tails no se moriría.  
Cuando de repente...  
-Hola Sonikku!- oyo una voz suave y un poco elevada, abrió los ojos ya suponiendo quien era.  
-A-Amy...- tartamudeo el erizo azul al verla con su famoso martillo del amor conocido como Piko Piko Hammer.  
Los ojos jades de la eriza brillaban con intensidad, ese brillo que daba ese bonito adorno a la cara de la eriza rosa.  
-has parado a pensar en como invitarme a una cita, no es asi?- sugirio Amy con una gran sonrisa. -te ahorraré el trabajo. Acepto salir contigo Sonikku- dijo la eriza rosa.  
Al erizo azul le cayo una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Con un suspiro acompañado, sin duda Amy no tenia remedio.  
-sabes que yo quiero a Sally, y ademas... Tengo que ayudar a Tails!  
Y con esas palabras el erizo rey de la velocidad salió corriendo.  
Amy vio como el erizo nuevamente se escapa de ella no sin antes recordar a Miss Perfect Accorn.  
La eriza salió corriendo de aquel prado, llorando al recordar esas palabras de Sonic.  
Empezo a correr mas rapido para llegar antes al unico lugar donde la ayudarían y consolarían la casa de su hermana.  
Cuando al fin llego, cogió las llaves de su casa y abrio la puerta para ver a dos erizos discutiendo.  
-TE HE DICHO QUE NO!- protestaba una eriza de púas rosas von pequeñas partes violetas.  
-TE HE DICHO QUE SI! QUE PIENSAS QUE SOY TONTO!- grito el erizo negro con vetas rojas.  
-PUES SI, TE TENIA POR TONTO HIJO MIO- le contesto la eriza rosa.  
-OYE TU! QUE TE CREES ROSITA QUE POR SER GUAPA PUEDES LLAMARME LO QUE QUIERAS!?-  
Hubo silencio pues la eriza rosa se habia ruborizado mucho al escuchar las palabras "porque eres guapa" su mente se habia paralizado en esa frase. Y el erizo negro se ruborizo al darse cuenta de sus palabras y de la cara roja de la eriza.  
-de...de verdad piensas que soy... Guapa?- pregunto timidamente.  
-humpft- el erizo negro salio por la puerta donde Amy se encontraba para dejar a una eriza rosa de puas medio violetas paralizada y sorprendido.  
-que ha pasado?- pregunto Amy limpiandose las lagrimas que habian empezado a secar debido a que habia parado de llorar al ver la escena.  
-eh... Ni yo lo se! Aunque ese erizo es... Es... Idiota los hombres son idiotas!- protesto la eriza rosa.  
-tranquila Noah... Aunque yo venia ha hablarte de eso tambien...  
-de Shadow?- pregunto Noah alzando una ceja en forma de confusión.  
-no! Tonta!- contesto Amy cerrando la puerta tras de si. - de Sonic- completo.  
Noah cogio el telefono como si estubiese ingnorando a su hermana pequeña Amy.  
-Hey Cream! Puedes venir a mi casa ahora?  
Espero un poco y retomo, supongo que Cream habria contestado -si, hay consulta amorosa- volvio a respirar y limitarse a esperar. -aja... Nos vemos ahora.  
Colgo el telefono y volvio a marcar unos numeros. -hey Ale! Soy yo Noah- espero de nuevo a la contestacion y retomo -de acuerdo. Alexis. Ven a mi casa te cuento luego. Chauu!  
Y colgo.  
-bueno, esperemos a las demas, asi te ahorras el contarselo a las tres por separado.  
Amy asintio -y... Donde esta Darkky?- se refirio Amy al chao de Noah.  
-durmiendo, mejor asi, sino hubiera mordido a Shadow- contesto indiferente. -quieres algo de comer?- pregunto Noah.  
Amy nego con la cabeza.  
-y de beber?- pregunto nuevamente.  
-si... Una coca cola-

-marchando!-

**-0-0-**

Poco rato despues Alexis y Cream entraron a casa de Noah, Amy se dispuso a contar lo sucedido en aquel campo y sobre las palabras hirientes de Sonic.  
-el señor Sonic, es impulsivo, de seguro que no quiso decir eso- dijo Cream confiando en que Sonic de verdad queria a Amy solo que era timido.  
-eso no lo justifica!- protesto Noah.  
-has tenido una pelea con Shadow ¿eh?- dijo Alexis fulminando a Noah con una mirada divertida.  
-Alexis, mejor callate!- replico Noah.  
-ay vale doña no estoy enamorada de ese erizo creido- contesto imitando la voz de Noah al negar el echo de que quiere a Shadow.  
-mira quien hablo! La fan numero uno del bateria verde- se refirio a Manic, Noah.  
Mientras que Noah y Alexis tenian su tipica discusion de amigas.  
Cream las observaba con una sonrisa y Amy pensaba.  
-YA SEEE!- Grito Amy parando la diacursion tonta de Noah y Alexis.  
-eh?- preguntaron Noah y Alexis sentandose en el sofa y mirando a Amy.  
-que se te ha ocurrido, Señorita Amy?- pregunto la educada Cream.  
-Alexis! HAZME UN CONJURO DE AMOR PARA ENAMORAR A SONIC PORFAVOR!- Pidio Amy suplicante.  
-QUEE?- Pregunto sorprendida Alexis.  
Con tanto grito Darkky se desperto y abrazo sorpresivamente a Noah quien sintio como apretaba su brazo, lo acaricio un poco.. Mientras pensaba en como pedirle tambien un conjuro de esos para darselo a Shadow...  
-si! Es una buena idea porfa Alexis! Solo te pido eso!- le dijo Amy agarrandose a su brazo derecho.  
Alexis la observaba nerviosa que haria ahora. Ella aun no habia aprendido a usar bien la magia. Los nervios la invadian, mientras que Noah estaba tranquila en su mundo con su chao en sus brazos, Amy seguia suplicando y Cream observaba la escena.

Todas las miradas se encontraban en Alexis y ahora que les diría que respondería tenia dos opciones: decirles la verdad o negarlo con alguna torpe escusa.

-Yo…

-Por favoooooooor Amy con un rostro de suplica

-Emmm…Amy de veras no puedo

-Por que

-Porque…emm…porque

-No es cierto- le vio de reojo Noah

-Cla-claro que si - tartamudeo

-Mientes – le siguió Noah estaba nerviosa y era divertido verla asi

-No – dijo un poco mas decidida

-Entonces dinos cual es el problema- hablo Cream por ultimo

-Resoplo con fastidio para luego decir:

-La verdad….es que yo…

**-0-0-**

Por otra parte un erizo oscuro con betas rojas se encontraba mirando fijamente el firmamento que le ofrecía esa bella noche estrellada

"en que rayos estaba pensando"- hablaba mientras fruncía el seño y un pequeño gruñido se le escapaba

"Pero eh de admitir que si es…guapa" pensó con una mano llevada a la cabeza

-Tanto pensar te fundirá el cerebro – hablo una irritante voz muy conocida para el-

Volteo rápidamente para luego cruzarse de brazos y mirarla indiferente -Que quieres-

-Nada, nada- le miro - sobrevolaba para ir a Ángel Island pero luego te vi aquí y quise curiosear un poco

-Ya estas aquí ahora vete

-Yo se en que estas pensando o mas bien quien-. Se le insinúo la murciélago

-Vete - volteo a otro lado

-Es en esa eriza verdad, la hermana de la fanática de Sonic verdad- acentúo su voz en la palabra "verdad"

A Shadow se le abrieron los ojos como platos al oír tal declaración tanto que volteo a verla

-Vaya vaya nuestro erizo favorito esta enamorado-

-Hmph-

-No te preocupes no le diré a na… -Rouge se disponía a ver a Shadow pero al voltear este había desaparecido

-Descubrí tu secretito…Shadow -festejo

**-0-0-**

-Y por eso no recuerdo nada de magia – se entristeció Alexis

-Entonces te caíste de cabeza- sonrío Noah

-Siii -gruño Alexis

-Noah trataba de aguantar la risa era cierto, lo que Alexis había vivido era bastante cómico

-No te rías… que lo que le paso a Drake, fue peor en un tono de niña chiquita aunque tampoco evitar la risa recordando aquel suceso

-Okey

-Pero aun así no me puedes hacer mi milagrito de amor- le miro Amy

-Lo siento Amy eso no esta en mis manos

-OH – suspiro tristemente

-Tranquila Amy todo se solucionara- le sonrío Cream

-Si bueno mira ya pensaste no lo se en otra persona – pregunto inocente la coneja

-Un nuevo amor… -les miro una extrañada Amy

-Pues si- dijo dulce Cream

-No, yo solo quiero el milagrito es tan difícil acaso

-Para mi si -

-Pero ah vamos Amy Sonic no vale la pena - le hablo Alexis

-Estoy deacuerdo – le siguió Cream

-No es así Noah –volteo a verla pero esta se encontraba sumida en sus propias ideas

-Y a esta que mosco le pico

-El mosquito del amor – dijo en forma soñadora Cream

-Por lo visto a ti también eh?

-n-no como cree Alexis- esta se puso más roja que el mismo tomate

-oh vamos, no te hagas la inocente

-es que yo- ahora estaba sudando frío la pobre de Cream

-aquí la única que tiene que confesar algo eres tu- le señalo una victoriosa Noah

-si claro como no- le sonrío- dinos Noah como terminaste hechizada por los ojos carmín de Shadow

-eso no es cierto- se defendió

-si si díganos por favor señorita Noah – rogó la pequeña Cream

-pensándolo bien me pregunte lo mismo hace un tiempo atrás- sonrío pícaramente Amy

Noah se encontraba entre la espada y la pared y ahora con que les saldría esta vez

**-0-0-**

-hola Tails- saludo amenamente aquel erizo de ojos verdes

-Sonic vaya llegaste a tiempo pasa – se alegro el ya mencionado

-Gracias

Acompaño al zorrito hasta la sala de visitas, para luego sentarse en aquellos sofás que adornaban el lugar

-Bien Tails que ocurre

Este puso ya una cara mas seria

-Algo malo

-Probablemente – lo mira aun mas serio pero calmado- estos últimos días eh estado analizando los cambios de energía

-Y eso que tiene de malo

-Todo Sonic todo

-Por

-No solo eso Knuckles me informa que la esmeralda esta un poco extraña

-Extraña

-Exacto y las que tenemos aquí se han ido…como… perdiendo el brillo

-Y tu y yo sabemos exactamente que clase de persona haría algo así- se paro firmemente el erizo azulado

-Eggman…- hablaron al mismo tiempo

**Noah: hasta aqui el capitulo 1 de nuestra historia! espero que os guste mucho**

**Alexis: nos esmeramos mucho**

**Sonic: si si ¬¬**

**Noah: te gusta pincharme eh erizo gloton?**

**Alexis: uuuy... se enfado...**

**Noah: hoy no he tenido buen dia en las clases porque suspendi tecnologia y es malo para mi sabes, asi queahora te quedas sin CHIOLI DOGS SE ACABO**

**Sonic: NOOOOO**

**Alexis: esto va para largo, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ^^**

**Amy: dejen reviews**

**Alexis: UUAHAHHHHH, tu cuando has llegado?**

**Amy: cuando vino Sonic pero me quede callada, jajaja**

**Alexis: ahh.. bueno pues dejen revieeeeews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexis: hola a todos... Noah? Noah?**

**Noah: zz...**

**Alexis: esta cansada de tanto baile...**

**Sonic: por lo menos esta callada...**

**Alexis: no da tanta guerra**

**Sonic: shhh puede oirnos**

**Noah: os matare cuando despierte, Sonic y Alexis z.z...**

**Alexis: oh-oh...**

**Sonic: mierda me voy!**

**(sale corriendo)**

**Alexis: no me dejes aqui!**

**Alexis: bueno... aqui el capitulo dos! :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

En alguna parte del bosque se encontraba la "base secreta" de Eggman donde alguien se encontraba riendo a carcajadas pero se atoraba a cada rato

-OHOHO *cof*cof*OHOHO*cof* - se atoro

-Doctor- hablo un robotsito

-Que?- contesto el hombre.

-Por que ríe?- pregunto el robot curioso.

-Pues veras al fin logre lo que quería- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa malvada.

-Casarse?– se le hicieron tantas esperanzas

-NO pequeño idiota- le grito el doctor.

-Entones

-Logre hacer el ineitor OHOHOOO *cof*

"creo que el no entiende que ya es viejo"- pensaba un robot mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación

-Que miras –grito

-Nada nada mi señor

-Bien porque pronto lo usare wuuuaajjaaajaja

"Ya enloqueció" –pensó- me decía señor

-ejem te decía que acabo de crear el ineitor

-El in Heitor

-No chatarra inservible el Ineitor

-Ohh

-Y que hace señor

-Ya lo veras –sonrío maliciosamente para luego voltearse asía la maquina

**-0-0-**

Mientras que por otro lado dos amigas retornaban a casa para ser exactos Cream y Alexis caminaban a mitad del bosque ya había anochecido para ese entonces

- finalmente se salio con la suya- hablaba entre dientes la gata

-tranquilícese señorita Alexis – le miro Cream

-es que realmente yo quería saber su secreto- hizo un pequeño berrinche

-Je je- Cream por su parte río nerviosamente

-Es que ella no nos…-se detuvo- Cream que haces

-Solo trenzo su cabello

-Por que –medio río

-Es que es tan largo- hablo soñadoramente

-Déjalo así, odio las trenzas

-Por que- pregunto inocente la coneja

-Pues porque ¿eh?

Alexis empezó a oir una especie de gritos mas fuertes cada vez

-Oyes eso Cream

Si se oye como…- ambas empezaron a curiosear el territorio y vieron a un Shadow gritando Chaos control

-CHAOS CONTROL, agg Chaos control – este se detuvo y empezó a examinar la esmeralda que traía

-Pero que-volteo disimuladamente para luego decir- ya ustedes salgan de ahí

-Como es que

-Tengo un oído muy sensible y bien que quieren

-Pues te oímos gritar como loco y venimos –hablo la gata de ojos ámbar

-Y ya-se cruzo de brazos para ver hacia el firmamento- no me pasa nada ahora váyanse

-Chaos control- grito esperando desaparecer

-Je je muy gracioso Shadow ahora dinos que pasa –insistió

-Agg solo es esta esmeralda ya no sirve

-A que te refieres- hablo Cream

-Creo que perdió su poder – les dijo Shadow con un aire de preocupación

**-0-0-**

Ya en otro lado para ser exactos la casa de Noah Y Amy ambas se encontraban tranquilas descansando

-Nunca nos vas decir la verdad -hablo Amy refiriéndose al secreto de Noah

-No es eso solo que – trato de defenderlo

-Que –le miro interesada

-Pues- iba a decir algo pero antes de que hablara sonó el teléfono

*ring*ring* empezó a sonar el teléfono

-diga- contesto Noah cogiendo su celular

-Que no no- dijo la eriza de puas rosas y violetas, tras una pausa repuso de nuevo -Tails realmente es urgente?- pregunto ella mirando por la ventana -ok ahora vamos- contesto colgando.

-Que sucede?

-Llamo Tails dice que debemos ir

-No debe ser algo muy terrible

-Dice que es sobre las esmeraldas- contesto Noah mirandose al espejo.

**-0-0-**

Noah y Amy salieron corriendo de casa, debia ser urgente para llamar lamarlas a esa hora de la noche.  
Amy pensaba en gran parte lo que le pasaba a Noah, siempre conseguia escaquearse cuando ocultaba algo. demasiada suerte tenia.  
Noah sin embargo pensaba en Shadow. Y tambien en las esmeraldas.  
-oye Amy- llamo la eriza de puas medio rosas medio lilas.  
-que?- pregunto ella mirando a su hermana mayor.  
-que crees que puede haber pasado con las esmeraldas?-pregunto Noah mirando a la eriza rosa vestida de rojo.  
-um... Hoy Shadow aparecio con un chaos control cerca de casa, y lo oimos gritar molesto porque su esmeralda no funcionaba bien-  
"eso me viene de perlas, ahora podre seguirle desde el aire y gritarle aun mas en nuestras discursiones, y por muchas barreras del sonido que rompa yo volare a su velocidad... Me encanta molestarle" penso Noah con una sonrisa triunfal.  
-aja! Estas pensando en Shadow!- le grito la eriza rosa.  
-Queeeeee?- grito Noah ruborizada. Estaban a unos metros del taller de Tails.  
-si esa sonrisa tonta es cuando estas pensando en el- le dijo ella con mirada picara.  
-ESTAS INVENTANDO COSAS- dijo Noah aun mas ruborizada. Aunque sabia que Amy no dejaria el tema a menos que estuviesen ellos delante.  
-jajaja que te estas poniendo mas roja que piensas de Shadow monada!- le dijo Amy en tono burlon.  
-oh mira hemos llegado-  
Noah entro en el taller corriendo con una gotita de sudor en la frente.  
Y Amy entro poco despues.  
-Hey Noah!- saludo Alexis con una sonrisa.  
-Hola Ale...xis- dijo al percatarse de la mirada de Alexis.  
-no entiendo porque no te gusta que te llame Ale- protesto Amy  
-asuntos privados- dijo Alexis.  
-hey hola!- saludo Sonic saliendo con Tails del laboratorio con una esmeralda caos.  
-Hola Sonic- saludo Noah con una sonrisa.  
-hola- dijo Amy aun pensando en las duras palabras del erizo.  
En ese momento Rouge y Shadow entraron por la puerta.  
Noah inflo sus mejillas al ver al erizo negro acompañado de esa murcielago sexy. Noah no la conocia mucho, pero no le gustaba que se autoproclamara la amiguisima de Shadow los celos de Noah se denotaban a mil leguas.  
Y Shadow sonrio triunfante. Noaj se cruzo de brazos y Alexis, Amy y Cream empezaron a reirse sin parar.  
Ante la mirada extrañada de Knuckles, Sonic, Tails y Rouge.  
Shadow se hacia una idea del porque, pero prefirio callarse.  
Manic salio de su cuarto seguido de Sonia.  
-hola chicas!- saludo Manic que beso la mano de Noah.  
-milady- le dijo Manic con una sonrisa graciosa.  
-oh sir manic que amable- bromeo Noah.  
Desde hacia unos meses los dos se encontraron en el cine viendo una peli de chicas, Noah iba sola pues Kevin no podia y Manic habia ligado. Pero la chica se enfurecia al ver que solo hablaba con la eriza rosa y se fue de alli.  
-hola guapa- guiño un ojo a Alexis que se ruborizo mucho.  
-humpft- contesto la gata.  
-Ale no seas asi- le dijo Manic.  
-AJA!- gritaron Amy y Noah.  
Cream solo reia.  
Noah iba a hablar pero Alexis tapo su boca con empeño, le puso un cojin encima de la boca y lo apreto contra ella. Noah hablaba o lo intentaba pues no se entendia nada.  
Rouge sonrio un poco al ver las tonterias que hacian las nuevas del Team Sonic.  
-ejem- tosio Knuckles.  
Alexis destapo a Noah y se pusieron formales. Noah la primera, pues queria averiguar cosas sobre esas esmeraldas.  
-que paso con las esmeraldas?- pregunto Noah.  
-se puso detective- dijo Sonic con cierta gracia en su voz.  
Noah le fulmino con la mirada y le hizo sentir incomodo sus miradas a veces... Daban miedo.  
-bueno- dijo Tails -las esmeraldas han dejado de emitir poder, ya no se pueden extraer su poder para transformarse en super, no se pueden usar ataques como Chaos Blast y menos usar chaos control, imposible. Es extraño incluso la Master Esmerald ha dejado de fucionar asi bien, emite poca energia. He estado investigando y creo que el responsable no es otro que Eggman- dijo el zorrito amarillo.  
-Eggman- musito Shadow.  
-y cual es el plan?- pregunto Alexis.  
-ir en grupos de 2 y uno de 3 a investigar la base de Eggman, cada grupo ira por diferente lugar.  
- y como hacemos los grupos?- pregunto Amy resignandose a no ir con Sonic ya que probablemente el no querria.  
-ya se! Tails boli y papel- le dijo Noah saltando de su asiento.  
Noah puso los nombres en cada trocito que corto de papel los puso en una mano y las movio en el aire barajandolas bien.  
Las puso en la mesa.  
-ahora debemos jurar no protestar por el equipo que mos haya tocado. Pues van al hazar.  
-Lo juramos- dijeron todos. Incluso Shadow.  
-Cream hazlo tu, se necesita una mano inocente- Dijo Alexis -y Noah de inocente nada!  
-QUE HAS DICHO?- le grito Noah.

-Nada...nada...-

Noah se sento y reviso cada movimiento de Cream.  
-Iros poniendo en parejas para salir al mismo tiempo.  
-vale- contesto la eriza de puas medio violetaas.  
-el primed grupo... Manic y...  
Saco la papeleta. Y leyo el nombre -Alexis-  
-jejeje- rio Noah.  
Alexis la piso  
-auch!- grito.  
-id yendo!- le dijo Sonic antes de que Noah la convirtiese en hielo. (el agua y el viento frio pueden hacer hielo)  
Amy rio con Cream por la escena de esos dos marchandose juntos.  
-la segunda es... Knuckles y Rouge...  
-que?- protesto Knuckles.  
-vamonos mi querido equidna sonrojon- lo cogio de la mano sin darle tiempo a Knuckles de protestar y salio corriendo con el. Noah se tranquilizo pues vio esa sonrisa en la cara de Rouge cuando vio que le tocaba con Knuckles. Eso la tranquilizaba mucho ya que no estaba enamorada de Shadow y menos mal...  
-la siguiente... Es Amy... Y Sonic-  
Amy se sonrojo y Sonic la miro, la vio girandole la cara... ¿se habría molestado por lo de hoy?  
-vamos!- dijo Amy saliendo de la casa. Sonic la siguio.  
-que les pasa a estos?- pregunto Tails vonfuso por no ver la tipica escena de Amy saltando a su cuello.  
-nada- dijeron Cream y Noah a la vez.  
Las dos se sonrieron y el sorteo continuo.  
-Shadow y... Noah-  
-QUE?!- gritaron Noah y Shadow a la vez.  
-NO PUEDES EMPAREJARME CON ESTE/A- gritaron a la vez los dos erizos.  
-esta!? oye tengo nombre majo- le grito Noah cruzandose de brazos.  
-lo mismo digo- refunfuño Shadow.  
-nada de protestas!- dijo Sonia.  
-marchaos!- le dijo Cream a Noah.  
Parecian resignados pero en realidad sabian que loa dos querian ir juntos.  
- y como sois pequeños nosotros iremos tres- contesto Sonia.

**-0-0-**

Noah y Shadow caminaban hacia la base de Eggman.  
-asi no llegaremos nunca!- protesto el erizo negro.  
-un plan mejor?- respondio Noah con mala cara.  
-si pero no creo que te guste-

-por...-

Pero a Noah no le dio tiempo a terminar pues Shadow la llevaba en sus brazos con una sonrisa corriendo muy velozmente.  
La eriza se ruborizo un poco mas de la cuenta. Y sentia el corazon de Shadow ella sonrio y se acurruco mas a el. Con una sonrisa pequeña para que el no la notase.  
Llegaron a una de las entradas de Eggman  
Shadow bajo a Noah que le propino un pisoton.  
- pero que demonios te pasa?!- le grito el erizo negro.  
-a una dama no se la coge asi!- protesto ella.  
- si te ha gustado!- grito el defendiendose.  
-pero que dic...- se dieron cuenta de la cercania pero para entonces ya era tarde para frenar los impulsos del corazon y sua acciones fueron ladeando sus cabezas, Noah cerro los ojos y Shadoe hizo lo mismo solo que mas lento quedaban centimetros para un beso, Noah sentia la respiracion calida de Shadow, cuando...  
-siento interrumpir.  
Los dos se separaron rapidamente.  
-estamos aqui para una mision no para besos-  
Shadow se mosqueo mientra que la eriza rosa estaba muuy aonrojada.  
-Rouge no es lo que crees- le dijo la eriza rosa a la murcielago seguida de un equidna que pasaba de la murcielago y la escena.  
-uy yo creo que si es lo que creo- dijo con una mirada picara.  
Shadow se enfurecio y cogio la mano de Noah.  
-haremos tu trabajo. Deja de pensar en idioteces- contesto el erizo negro de vetas rojas, cogiendo la mano de la eriza y llendo a la base, dejando a una Rouge con una sonrisa triunfal y picara y a un Knuckles enfadado por ver como hacien el tonto en vez de defender la esmeralda.

**-0-0-**

Por otro lado del bosque tres amigos se encontraban caminando sin rumbo al parecer algo perdidos, y como no estarlo ese lugar era muy grande y mas aun el hecho de que ya era de noche daba tanto miedo.

Una eriza fucsia se aferraba al brazo de cierto zorrito haciendo que la querida Cream se pusiera un poco roja, pero de celos

-cuanto mas falta –pregunto Sonia sosteniendo el brazo de Tails

-solo un poco mas y ya llegaremos- trataba de consolarla el joven mecánico, por las reacciones impulsivas de la asustada eriza

Cream solo los observaba un poco molesta aun con celos

"que es este sentimiento que hace que se me enerve la sangre" –pensaba Cream con ambas manos puestas en su estomago

-Cream te sucede algo –pregunto extrañado Tails

-No nada nada estoy bien

-Entonces continuemos

Ahora estaba mas molesta con Tails parecía importarle poco lo que le sucedía; pero que le estaba sucediendo a Cream normalmente ella no solía ser así con los demás

*Cruak cruak*

-Que fue eso!- se alarmo Sonia ya abrazando a Tails muy fuertemente

-No fue nada, solo el viento… tranquila

-Deacuerdo

*CRUAK*

-Ahhaaahaa –grito una muy asustadiza eriza fucsia

-je je –río nervioso Tails – solo son alguno que otro animal tranquilízate si

-Aha- movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación pero un poco en shock

Después de la declaración que hizo Tails, Sonia se puso mas tranquila sabiendo que el la protegería… o al menos le informaría mejor de lo que oía para que dejara de gritar pero; Cream cegada por sus nuevos sentimientos creía que Sonia solo le coqueteaba a Tails de una forma disimulada

"dos pueden jugar al mismo juego"- pensó para poner en marcha el mini plan que había memorizado

-Ya llegamos- dijo energéticamente Tails

**-0-0-**

Como aquel bosque era tan grande el otro equipo conformado por Alexis y Manic de igual manera se encontraba buscando la base de eggman sin obtener resultado alguno

Por su parte Alexis iba a la delantera no quería toparse con los ojos de Manic trataba de evadirlo, este solo la veía un poco extrañado por la forma en que le trataba si no la conociera bien pensaría que le odia

ya que estaba detrás de ella se fijo que su cabello se encontraba a medio trenzar

-Bonito peinado- hablo en forma burlesca

-eh?... Rayos, Cream le pedí que no me lo trenzara

-por –le miro divertido

-pues es que no me gusta- decía mientras se arreglaba su cabello

-pues yo pienso que te iría bien –hablo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la nuca

-la verdad es que eso me trae malos recuerdos

-Eh!- cambio su rostro de divertido a uno mas serio por el frágil tono de voz que Alexis había tomado- Malos recuerdos-

-Em si… cosas que preferiría dejar en el pasado como la manera de peinarme –se dio la vuelta para dejar por terminada su conversación

-oye espera

-Ocurre algo- le vio

-Vamos me considero tu amigo, cuéntame

Bajo la cabeza y fijo su vista en un punto x del suelo- creo que este no es el momento- dijo con un aire de tristeza

Manic al verla triste decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema

-Oye tienes planes mañana en la noche oí por ahí que van a inaugurar una nueva disco quisieras venir

-Pues yo-hablo tímida la gata

-No se diga mas tu y yo mañana a las ocho, deacuerdo

-OK- sonrío

"que será lo que tanto oculta"-pensaba el erizo

**-0-0**-

Ninguno de los dos hablaba ambos solo se dedicaban miradas matadoras mas bien solo Amy, Sonic la veía confuso era raro esa reacción en ella generalmente se esperaría que este pegada a el hablándole de sus planes de matrimonio o diciéndole los nombres de sus hijos que tendrían en un futuro no tan lejano. Raro ahora no hacia nada de eso solo se dedicaba a mirar a quien sabe donde sumida en millones de pensamientos que pasaban por su cabecita era hora ya tenia que cortar ese silencio sepulcral que había entre ambos

-una noche bastante tranquila no

-me da igual –hablo triste

-Hace algo de frio no crees

-Pues yo no siento nada pero al parecer tu si

-A que te refieres

-A todo

-No te entiendo

Le estaba provocando, se hacia el tonto pero igual el parecía no entender nada de lo que ella le decía sutilmente, aun así el se quedo con una mirada pegada en ella esperando descifrar lo que esta escondía.

-Amy te sucede algo dime que es- medio rogó

-No pasa nada –decía mientras una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

-Yo no lo creo

Mira ya llegamos-dijo sin ganas

Vieron el lugar y al parecer no eran los primeros ya todos habían llegado incluso Tails Cream y Sonia aunque esta ultima venia algo inquieta

-Chicos que bueno que ya estamos todos- se alegro Sonic

Siiii – gritaron todos al unísono

Entonces fue ahí donde la tierra comenzó a agrietarse empezó a templar abriendo paso a la nueva maquina del doctor eggman

-OHOHOHOHOHO

-Eggman!- grito todo el Sonic team

-Pero miren quien llego si es el gato azul en compañía de sus inútiles amigos que harán ahora grupo de animales parlantes.

-Eggman tus discursos son tan aburridos como tu – se burlo Sonic

-OH cállate y empecemos- de su "base secreta" eggman saco una especie de lacer algo raro.

-Y eso que es

-Tu perdición Sonic tu perdición….

**Sonic: nos hemos librado...**

**Lexi (conciencia de Alexis, para quien no lo sepa): os fastidiais... jejeje**

**Alexis: Lexi, que vas a acer?!**

**Sonic: sera mejor correr**

**Teo: avisare a la señorita Noah cuando venga...**

**Lexi: asi me gusta Teo!**

**(Teo y Lexi despiertan a Noah)**

**Noah: em... aaauuuh (bostezo) Que pasa?**

**(Noah ve a Teo y a Lexi)**

**Noah: Teo LEXI! Cuanto tiempo, bueno que pasa?**

**Teo: Alexis y Sonic se han ido señorita Noah.**

**Noah: um... y que?**

**Lexi: piensa...**

**(Noah se pone a pensar)**

**[...30 minutos después...]**

**Noah: MIERDAA! DEBEN ESTAR YA EN CHINA! QUE CABRONES, DESPEDID ESTO!**

**Lexi: jijijiji**

**Teo: de parte de la señorita Noah, que espera que os guste mucho ^^**

**Lexi: eso**

**Teo: dejen revieeews muchos besos! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexis: Hola, feliz navidad! :)**

**Noah: que tal estais? **

**Teo: espero que bien, sabeis que? sabeis que?**

**(Dando saltos, Teo)**

**Teo: saldre en el fiiic! bieeen!**

**Noah: si, pero ahora, deja hablar a los mayores.**

**(Se enfurruña, pero asiente y cumple el objetivo)**

**Alexis: esperemos que os guste mucho! Empezemos**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Después de un rato de la charla entre Manic y Alexis. Alexis caminaba al lado de Manic quien solo sonreía, Alexis no es que fuera curiosa pero quería saber porque el sonreía.

-Manic...- le llamo la chica con una pequeña mirada de curiosidad.

Manic se giro a ver a la gata, que se había soltado del todo el pelo, le mandaba miradas de curiosidad y preocupación.

-Que?- contesto con una sonrisa el erizo verde de flequillo despeinado.

-Que es lo que te hace sonreír así?- pregunto Alexis directamente.

-Bueno, supongo que es porque has aceptado venir a una cita conmigo- sonrió burlón el erizo verde.

Alexis se ruborizo muchísimo, no podía creerse lo que acababa de decir, en parte que acababa de insinuar que solo por aceptar tener una cita con él, Manic estaba feliz. Alexis se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez para borrarse esa imagen y esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pues se conocía muy bien a Manic y de seguro que se lo decía a todas las chicas con las que salía. Y por no decir que siente atracción por algunas amigas, si no fuera porque Noah está enamorada de Shadow y no ve a Manic de otra forma que su amigo familiar, por Amy, estaba segura que seguiría el royo de tontear, y Rouge... si no fuera porque ella esta enamorada de Knuckles, suponía demasiado bien y se atrevía a decir que saldría con él. Seguro, y de sus amigas o conocidas, creo que Cream es demasiado pequeña para el y Amy le parece muy loca... asi que no creo. Noah y Rouge las descartamos y como no, del equipo para ligar con alguien quedaba ella.

-Seguro que se lo dices a todas-  
-Si, pero el tuyo de verdad es sincero- contesto el erizo verde dejando sin palabras a Alexis.

-...- su rubor fue consciente de que Manic de verdad le hacia subir los colores.

Ambos llegaron a una puerta de la base y entraron.

**~0~0~**

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream con Chesse y Sonia se quedaron paralizados al ver a Eggman ahí con tanta tranquilidad.

-Tu perdición Sonic, tu perdición- dio dos pasos hacia delante con una sonrisa oscura tornada en su rostro.

-Que demonios quieres hacer Eggman?- Grito Sonic con mala cara.  
-Acabar de una vez por todas, contigo, quiero conquistar este mundo!- Grito acompañado de una sonrisa muy oscura.

En ese momento. Alexis y Manic entraron.

-Hola chicos!- Grito Manic con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, si son dos de los nuevos integrantes, incluida a la eriza fucsia que se conoce como la hermana de Sonic, solo nos falta la salada, para acabar- empezó Eggman con una sonrisa maligna.

-Si Noah estuviera aquí, te mataba por llamarla salada- dijo Alexis con una sonrisita retadora.

-Si no acababa con ella antes...- insinuó Eggman.

-Que tienes planeado!- protesto Tails.

-Eso... lo sabréis enseguida.  
-No te olvides de nosotros!- Protesto Rouge con los brazos cruzados y el equidna rojo a su vera.

-Eso, no me perdería esta fiesta por nada- sonrió el equidna rojo.

-Vaya, vamos llegando todos, solo quedan Shadow y Noah- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Uh?- Articulo Rouge antes de reírse. -Esos tórtolos...- dijo en un tono pícaro.

-QUE QUIERES DECIR?- Amy, Alexis y Cream se lanzaron a la murciélago.

-CHICAS NO ES HORA DEL COTILLEO- se enfureció Knuckles.

-POR UNA VEZ APOYO A KNUCKLES! ESTE ES MI GRAN MOMENTO- grito Eggman, para reírse.

-Momento en el que perderás- declaro Manic confiado.

-No te creas- dijo Eggman aun más confiado.

-Hoy se ve distinto- susurró Rouge al notar su confianza. -QUE TRAMAS EGGMAN?!- chillo con ese contoneo sexy de caderas dando dos pasos adelante y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-ESTO- pulso el botón rojo que tenia en la mano derecha.

La máquina de grandes dimensiones, empezó a concentrar energía, que al estar cargada de todo, se disparo, pero con la fuerza, se movió chocando contra la cúpula y solo rompiéndola.

-AAAGGHHH, BUENO TENGO UN DISPARO MÁS- protesto Eggman.

Sonic corrió a la gran velocidad pero un robot de grandes dimensiones le interrumpió.

-Alto, ahí, querida bola de pelos azul. Ahora, el ultimo disparo.

**~0~0~**

Por otro lado de aquella tétrica base en se encontraban caminando Shadow y Noah; por supuesto que el erizo negro iba delante de ella, con su típico aire de superioridad en su forma de caminar.  
Ambos no se atrevían a decir ni pío, realmente les había afectado ese casi beso, si no fuera por Rouge, imaginen lo que pasaría en estos instantes.

-Esto ya lo vimos antes- hablo Noah mirando hacía la derecha, tocando el hombro de Shadow para que se detuviese.

-No- dijo simplemente para seguir andando.

-Es que ya hace un rato que vimos esas pedazos de metal tirados por ahí- replico Noah con su idea en la cabeza, dispuesta a no ceder.

-Di lo que quieras– dijo para pasar de Noah y caminar con sus propias ideas.

Resoplo hastiada la eriza, es que aquel temperamento era realmente molesto, ¿acaso es que le gustaba salirse siempre con la suya?

-Seguro los demás ya llegaron- reprocho la chica tocándose las púas, retirándolas hacía atrás.

-Se lo que hago, no necesito que una eriza como tu me diga que hacer- le contesto molesto, el erizo negro.

-Eres tan- comenzó Noah.

-Tan que?- la reto Shadow.

-Irritante- confeso cruzando sus brazos.

-Como si me importara lo que digas- contesto Shadow girándose ha seguir con su camino.

-Si no te importara no me estarías hablando ahora- contesto Noah, venciendo en la primera ronda.

-Eh?– se dio cuenta a lo que ella quería llegar, y era cierto si le importara lo que dijera no le estaría hablando ahora, por lo que decidió dejar de prestarle atención.

-Shadow- llamó Noah.

-…- él no contestaba.

-Shadow- repitió molesta.

-…- la contestación no llegaba.

-SHADOW…!- le grito -agg eres imposible –desvió la mirada a otro lado cuando se dio cuenta de que el ambiente estaba demasiado tranquilo, tranquilo eso no existe en la base de Eggman de seguro estaban…  
"en una trampa"

-No crees que esta demasiado tranquilo- dijo Noah acercándose más a Shadow por defensa propia, cuando el se lanzase a atacar ella tendría tiempo para cargar su ataque.

-…- pero tampoco recibió respuesta.

-De acuerdo no me hagas caso pero cuando nos pase algo de seguro será tu...

Esta fue interrumpida por que Shadow la había tirado al piso para abrazarla con fuerza, puesto que estaban recibiendo disparos. Una emboscada, eso era lo estaba pasando varios robots gritando "intrusos" al mismo tiempo y alertando a los demás de la base

En ese breve instante no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en ambos rostros, la sonrisa de Noah mostraba agradecimiento mientras que la de Shadow mostraba satisfacción de que no le haya pasado nada.  
Ya terminada la munición de balas, los robots se dispersaron en busca de refuerzos mientras que ambos no se separaron en especial Shadow, el cual se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-AMM… Shadow ya me puedes soltar- sonrío Noah, con un toque de vergüenza en su voz.

Este no se había dado cuenta de que seguía abrazando fuertemente a Noah.

-Si- lentamente se alejo se paro y luego le tendió una mano tal vez un poco sonrojado.

-Graci… -antes de siquiera poder articular palabra ambos cayeron en otra trampa, una trampa, que los tiro por un gran agujero.

-Ahhhhh- grito Noah al sentir la presión ejercida por su cuerpo para caer.

Fueron cayendo a quien sabe donde pero algo si es seguro Shadow la protegería…

**~0~0~**

Los robots de Eggman, empezaron a disparar misiles, Amy puso a Cream y Sonia detrás de ella, para defenderla a martillazos de los robots en miniatura, Rouge y Knuckles en sincronía. Ambos golpeaban al mismo ritmo, haciendo retroceder a uno de los Colossos-Egg de Eggman, que no tenía tiempo a atacar, Sonic y Tails peleaban contra el segundo de los tres, Tails hacía de distracción sobrevolando por encima de el, y Sonic hacía sus Spin-Dash con una sonrisa preocupada pues, Shadow y Noah no aparecían. El tercer Colosso-Egg atacaba a Alexis y a Manic, quienes esquivaban y atacaban, Manic hacía Spin Dash más lentos que Sonic pero muy eficaces, Alexis disparaba con su pistola eléctrica y de vez en cuando propinaba patadas que al chocar contra el metal, retrocedía haciendo las mortales hacía atras.

Amy empezo a girar sobre ella y a golpear a los mini robbots para defender a las chicas que se agarraban entre si por el miedo a sus ataques.

-Si Noah estuviese aquí- se lamento Amy.

-Y el señor Shadow!- chillo Cream abrazándose más a ella.

Amy cansada de tanta peleita, con su martillo, hizo un salto cayendo con el martillo primero y propinando un buen golpe haciendo que todo temblase, Amy sonrió al ver a aquellos mini robots chocar unos con otros y estropearse, ella se acerco a donde estaba Alexis, cosa que al darse cuenta de eso Sonic se distrayo cayendo contra la pared.

-Sonic!- grito Tails -Estas bien?- pregunto.

-Si...- musito Sonic para levantarse y salir corriendo hacía el robot, dandole un vistazo rapido a Amy que le miraba de reojo.

-JUAJUAJUA- reía Eggman -PATETICO, os doy unos... 5 minutos más, despues pulsare el botón-

-No te lo permitiremos EGGMAN- grito Alexis lanzandose de nuevo al robot.

-Espera...- dijo Eggman riendo.

Amy empezo a golpear con fuerza al robbot, mientras Manic y Alexis atacaban, el robot, recibiendo los impactos intentaba agarrar el martillo de Amy pero cuando lo conseguía, Amy creaba otro.

-Amy! tengo una idea- propuso Manic.

-Cual?- grito Amy.

-Alexis cubrenos-

-De acuerdo- La gata de color café siguio disparando al centro.

-Amy yo te impulsare hacia arriba, y tu golpearas con fuerza al robot en la cabeza, de acuerdo?- pregunto Manic.

-Si- asintio Amy, Manic puso sus manos cerca de las botas de Amy, y la impulso hacia arriba, dandole un buen impacto en la cabeza.

El robot exploto y Amy cayo en los brazos de Manic.

-Estas bien, Amy?- pregunto Manic.

Amy asintio y los demas se dividieron para ayudar.

-Yo voy con Knuckles y Rouge- dijo Alexis -id con Sonic.

En los cinco minutos ambos dos colossos quedaron fuera de combate para seguir luchando.

-Hemos acabado con tu chatarra- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Pero yo no he terminado, preparaos. PARA MI INEITOR!- empezo a reirse macabramente y pulso de nuevo el boton.

-NOOO!- Grito Cream al ver que Eggman activaba su maquina, Sonic se lanzo a atacar, pero una gran luz, los rodeo, haciendo que la vista de todos, se nublase a un color blanco brillante, impediendo que viesen nada.

**~0~0~**

Noah seguía gritando fuertemente, con miedo, demasiado miedo, caerían y se matarían si seguían así, y sabía fijo que Shadow intentaría llegar a ella, para abrazarla, dar un giro en el aire y caer el para recibir el impacto. Noah no quería eso, si el moría... que haría ella? Puede que llegue a ser molesto, irritante, idiota y cabezón, pero... el era su erizo.

Shadow estaba un poco más arriba de ella, pues ella callo primero.

-Shadooow!- Grito ella -abrázame!- grito de nuevo esperando lo peor, si se morían, que lo hicieran juntos.

Shadow se lanzo en picado para toparse con Noah que puso los brazos al rededor del cuello acercándole a su cuerpo.

-No dejaré que nada te pase- reconoció el erizo, poniendo sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de Noah, dando la vuelta y poniéndose debajo, para recibir el impacto.

-Shadow...- pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos rojos y negros de la eriza rosa.

Acercaron sus labios, fundiéndose en un beso suave, pero cuando iban a profundizar el beso, una luz, empezó a envolverlos...

**Noah: Aqui se acaba el capitulo, que hará ese extraño Ineitor de Eggman?**

**Alexis: les pasará algo a Shadow y a Noah?**

**Noah: y por ultimo, funcionara esta vez el ineitor de Eggman, en su ultimo disparo?**

**Alexis: y ahora... os ha gustado?**

**Noah: esperemos que si, nos lo curramos eh1 jajajaja**

**Alexis: Os deseamos feliz navidad de nuevo y...**

**Las dos: DEJEN REVIEEEWS! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola somos Noah y Alexis con otro capitulo de Change Of World, esperemos que os guste ^^**

**Empecemos:**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Entre abrió los ojos miro a su alrededor y lo único que su borrosas vista vio fue a un montón de los héroes del Team Rose tirados en el piso.

-Pero que- se pregunto obviamente confundida, ella no solía frecuentar con el grupo de los grandes héroes, prefería estar por ahí en la calle haciendo simplemente nada

-Que rayos- no pudo evitar voltear su vista a su vestuario desde cuando le gustaba vestirse así; seria mejor que busque algo mas apropiado a su estilo. Alexis en verdad que estaba confundida y antes de que le viesen los demás huyo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Definitivamente algo muy grande había sucedido. Alexis no había sido la única que había despertado después de su improvisada huida, el poco ruido que había ocasionado había despertado a Amy, la cual se encontraba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Auu me duele todo- exclamaba la eriza mientras se sobaba la cabeza miro a su alrededor por que todos sus conocidos de repente estaban tirados. Miro por todas partes de aquella base, observo a su derecha y se encontró con el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano Manic se extraño, dificultosamente se levanto, alzo la mirada y encontró a su otra hermana Sonia igual de inconsciente, junto con su mejor amiga y todo el resto de sus amigos.

-Lo único que recuerdo es a Eggman- se puso a pensar con la mano en la barbilla- no no el no pudo ser, el es buena gente lo que nos lleva a- exclamo un fuerte grito -EGGMAN NEGA-

Aquel grito había despertado a todo e resto de los inconscientes los cuales tuvieron la misma reacción de Amy y Alexis: preguntarse que rayos había ocurrido

-Amy- susurro Manic

-O claro – la eriza le tendió la mano a Manic para que así logre levantarse. Luego inspecciono el lugar y el único que no se había levantado era Sonic que aun seguía tendido en el suelo.

Prefirió dejarlo así no quería saber lo que pasaría si le ayuda reincorporarse, lo mas seguro era que le pidiera un autógrafo, y como que no tenia ganas de lidiar con sus cosas

-ATENCIÓN- grito- alguno de ustedes sabe exactamente lo que ocurrido- la mayoría solo se encogió de hombros a continuación la eriza resoplo con fastidio, si se encontraban tirados en el piso algo malo debió haber ocurrido

-Cream- llamo. La aludida se le acerco

-Si, que sucede Amy –pregunto tan inocente como siempre

-Debemos investigar lo ocurrido

-Seguro- le sonrío-. Que planeas hacer

-Primero lo primero- se miro a si misma- usar algo mas cómodo como que este vestido no recuerdo haberlo usado

-Estoy deacuerdo yo tampoco recuerdo haberme puesto es vestido- decia la conejita mientras se veía a si misma

-Entonces en marcha debemos irnos antes de que… – no pudo terminar cuando oyó un fuerte grito

-AMY ROSE- luego solo pudo apreciar a un erizo azul acercándose

-V-vámonos Cream- balbuceo nerviosa Amy.

-Eh! – dijo Cream. Amy le agarro de la mano y empezó a moverse lejos del erizo.

- Amy…. –se desilusiono el chico.- es tan difícil pedirte un autógrafo

-Sonic- se quejo cierto zorro

-Tails te encuentras bien- se preocupo

-Claro Sonic- le miro desconcertado pero aun con una sonrisa- ¿pero donde esta tu hermana?

-Ah Noah si ella debe estar en- miro a todos lados rápidamente- Noah, Noah NOAH EN DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA?

**~0~0~**

-Nop no es por aquí- giro y corrió hacia otra puerta .– ya tampoco por aquí – volvió a correr- ufff... de seguro ya me perdí-. decía la gata mientras se rascaba la cabeza  
-Que mas da este lugar es medio emo – camino lentamente mirando detenidamente aquella base ahora si Alexis se había perdido

-Un elevador espero que funcione – entro corriendo cuando de pronto leyó un cartelito que decía:

"este elevador se encuentra fuera de servicio" – trato de salir… muy tarde su reacción

-Ahhhhh!- grito mientras el elevador caía frenéticamente

Era increíble como aquel elevador caía tan velozmente lo único que pudo hacer Alexis es aferrarse a los oxidados barrotes de este mientras veía como recorría frenéticamente los pisos de aquella base. Vaya no se hubiera imaginado lo grande que seria.

Ya abajo, muy mareada bajo del ascensor y camino lentamente, al parecer le había transportado a una especie de sótano

Saco un cuchillo y cuidadosamente camino por el tétrico lugar  
No encontró nada solo cosas viejas hasta que su vista se fijo en algo que le hizo esbozar una enorme sonrisa

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es el entusiasta Shadow y mi amiga la solitaria Noah -decía mientras jugaba con su cuchillo y miraba feliz aquella escena.

El erizo negro estaba abrazando y besando a una eriza rosa de púas largas y moradas, la eriza que se encontraba saboreando sus labios con un beso que no se cortaba, hasta que Alexis hablo.

Noah se separo y abrió los ojos más de lo que nadie podía abrirlos, lo más importante para ella, que hacía ese erizo rozando sus labios! Pero si era un patético y dichoso erizo que solo se preocupaba por el clon barato, suspiró y tendió una mano al erizo, Shadow acepto la mano y ambos se levantaron.

-Esto, no ha pasado, yo no beso a erizos como tú, tan molestos... arghh- se quejó Noah.

-Claro, querida- ironizó Alexis con el cuchillo en su dedo, sin siquiera cortarse.

-Pues claro que no! Es un erizo molesto, tan molesto hasta decir cuarenta veces basta- se defendió la eriza rosa.

-De acuerdo señorita "besos"-

Noah levanto a Alexis en el aire y empezó a hacerla girar.

-No me provoques, sabes que no acabamos bien-

-Como digas- se molesto Alexis.

Shadow las observaba. -No será mejor ir a buscar a los demás?- pregunto.

-Si, donde está mi hermano y Tails?- pregunto Noah con una mirada seria y fría.

-Los vi antes, sácanos de aquí- dijo la gata de color café.

-A mi no me das ordenes- dijo Noah para despegar con la gata y el erizo negro.

Empezaron a subir sin falta del elevador un buen tramos.

-Ahora busquemos a mi hermano...- cuando Noah se miro no le gusto nada, pero nada su conjunto.

Una camisa rosa ajustada con unos yeguins cortos negros también ajustados, y menos sus tenis, miró a Alexis, tambien estaba vestida, tampoco era lo que siempre habían llevado.

-Querida, veo que has cambiado de ropa- ironizó con seriedad.

-Pues anda que tú- se defendió Alexis.

-Lo sé ¿que demonios nos ha pasado?- pregunto Noah mirando su vestuario.

-No tengo ni idea- dijo Alexis yendo a la puerta -estaban aquí-

Los tres entraron.

-NOAH!- grito Sonic abalanzándose sobre ella.

-Que sí, que estoy bien, ahora suelta- se quejo Noah sacándose a su hermano, Sonic, de encima.

Alexis siguió al lado de Noah, no le gustaban mucho los heroes.

-SHADOW!- Grito Amy saludándolo, cuando casi estaba saliendo por la puerta.

-Hola Amy!- dijo yéndose a junto ella con una sonrisa.

-Que extraño... jeje, ahora quieres irte, yo pensaba que te quedarías con Noah- dijo la gata burlesca.

-Alexis, hazme un favor, CÁLLATE- grito para mirarla con odio e ira.

-Ai, vale vale, solitaria Noah- dijo la chica con burla.

-Ha pasado algo?- pregunto el inocente Tails.

-En absoluto, nada que necesitéis saber, ahora...- dijo Noah mirando con odio a Amy -Vayámonos, aquí hay un clon insoportable que hace mala vista.

-QUE ME HAS LLAMADO?- protesto Amy.

-C L O N- dijo separando las letras - BARATO-

-Yo no soy un clon barato!- grito enfadada.

-Claro y yo soy batman, no te jode- se quejó Noah cruzando sus brazos -Vámonos Sonic-

Dicho esto Sonic miró a su heroína y camino siguiendo a su hermana, Tails siguió a Noah y Sonic y Alexis. Amy se giro yéndose con su amiga.

Amy caminaba a paso firme seguida por Cream y el resto del equipo. Se dirigían directamente a casa. Amy esta un poco apenada ya que no recordaba usar vestido desde que era una niña y de ves en cuando se bajaba el vestido

-mas vale que lleguemos- se quejo Amy.

-descuida Amy pronto estaremos ahí- le animaba Cream con obvio entusiasmo en sus palabras

-Claro- Amy no pudo evitar la mirada hacia Sonia la cual tenia la mirada perdida y caminaba un poco inestable con ambas manos sobre la cabeza

-te sucede algo Sonia?- pregunto Amy.

-Digamos que estoy algo confusa- le miro parpadeando dos veces.

-No lo creo debe ser algo mas grande, será mejor que tu hermano- hizo y una leve pausa para girar la cabeza a ambos lados- ¿donde esta Manic?

**~0~0~**

Por otro lado se encontraban Noah y el resto siguiéndola, ya que ella era como la lider, más por que si le llevabas la contraria... sería una amasacre de gritos y peleas, bueno pelea ella sola.

-ahh me duele la cabeza- se quejo Knuckles

-Vamos no seas llorón- le dijo Alexis

-Mira quien habla- la mira de arriba abajo -desde cuando tu luces tan…. no se tan...tan diferente

Alexis se sonrojo era tan cierto lo que había dicho.

-Pues no lo se al igual que tu- le señalo

- chicos- hablo sonic para impedir la pelea

-YO YO que tengo nada de malo – se sobresalta

-En primera recuerdo que fueses mas no lo se a la moda- este también se fijo en su ropa siendo un buen espía siempre iba bien vestido y de hecho no llevava ropa.

-Eh chicos- murmuro Sonic.

-Me haces enojar niñata- grito Knuckles furioso

-No me llames…-

-Paren ustedes dos si no quieren que los mande a un agujero sin salida- grito molesta Noah

Ambos solo se cruzaron de brazos y no dijeron nada mas Noah era la clase de personas que no poseen paciencia

- puff no me hicieron caso ahora se atienen a las consecuencias- canturreo Sonic

-Umm sabes ya no aguanto mas estar aquí me iré corriendo a casa- grito Alexis con cierto malhumor.

-estas segura desde aquí el camino es mas lejos tendrías que regresar al bosque y tomar otro camino- dijo Tails en tono preocupado

-yo si fuera tu me preocuparía mas en Chocola que en otros- dijo la gata sarcástica con una sonrisa

-Eh –volteo a los lados y no encontró nada- e-ess cierto ayúdame Alexis

-Para eso esta los del Team Rose a mi no me mires

-Y que tal tu Knuckles

-Aun peor tengo mejores cosas que hacer

-Noah, Sonic

-Si vamos al Team Rose- hablo Sonic en forma soñadora

-Vayan ustedes si quieren pero déjenme en paz – respondio fria Noah

-entonces andando – dicho esto ambos se fueron

-Crees que encuentren al chao- susurro Knuckles a Alexis

-Me vale ya me voy adiós-

Con esto ultimo salio corriendo

**~0~0~**

En alguna parte del bosque estaba Manic recostado bajo un roble un poco molesto por la forma de ser de su hermana, quizás un poco mandona

-que digo es mandona- se dijo para luego tirar una piedrecilla lejos de su alcance.

-y ahora que- busco con la mirada donde pudo haber caído, lo que le llevo a una especie de lago

-Nunca había visto…ah- se sorprendió al ver a cierta gata café echada en el pasto.

"Alexis"- pensó para luego acercársele sigilosamente

-aun no puedo creer haber visto eso- pensaba con una sonrisa la gata de ojos ámbar

-Ver que - pregunto el erizo de nombre Manic

-Ahh tu que haces aquí- se sobresalto parándose de un brinco- Woo mas vale que no hayas oído nada de lo que dije anteriormente-

-Oír que-

"de la que me salve"- pensó aliviada-. Nada

Le miro con recelo para luego- oye y tu desde cuando vistes así

-Ufff... no eres el primero en decírmelo- se quejo

-Lo siento solo quería entablar conversación- se encogió para luego sonreír

-Ok, me voy- dijo para marcharse

-espera

-Si- dijo aun sin voltear

-yo te quería preguntar algo

- y bien- espero la pregunta que jamás llego

-….-

-….-

-tengo prisa- trato de irse corriendo hasta que

-Quieres salir conmigo- grito un poco ruborizado

Se lo pensó un rato antes de voltear y le dio un "si" por respuesta

-Y a que se debe tan repentina pregunta, que yo sepa a ti te gustaban mas no se alguien

-siento haberte preguntado eso antes pero hasta ahora creo que eh soñado

-Ok…- le miro extrañada con una mano en la cadera- este es mi numero- agarro su brazo y anoto su numero de celular

-Listo- le sonrío

La vio y le aprecio una sonrisa sincera de las pocas que daba muchos rumores se oían de esa chica como que casi mandaba a volar a la mayoría de los chicos que le pedían una cita o algo por ciertas razones desconocidas había oído que ahora mismo salía con un tal Mephiles pero eran teorías inciertas nunca los había visto ni nada así que no tenia por que temer ni nada que perder saliendo con ella

-Me voy antes de que alguien mas me haga la pregunta del millón- se volvió a mirar a si misma- en que estaba pensando cuando me puse esto bueno me voy – dijo un poco molesta

Por ultimo se acerco Manic y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios como despedida

-Adiós- dijo desinteresada y trato de salir corriendo pero…

-A donde crees que vas no me vas a dejar así- le dijo en forma picara

**~0~0~**

-Otra vez lo arruinaste vez no sirves para nada – gritaba un hombre gordo

-Te repito que no recuerdo haber echo ningún rayo jamás haría daño al Team Rose

-Por tu culpa nos quedamos en la ruina ese rayo era el único en el mundo- hablaba haciendo énfasis con las manos

-Y que le paso- pregunto incrédulo el otro

-Exploto idiota exploto- se masajea la cabeza- abecés no entiendo como puedes ser mi hermano

-Pero y que hacia esa maquina-

-Ese rayo maquina o el ineitor el ridículo nombre que le diste- hizo una pausa y respiro ondo- unas cuantas modificaciones a ese invento y ya era mortal pero tu idiota lo arruinaste- le señala furicamente- ahora todo esta de cabeza tu eres bueno, ahora todo lo que era bueno se volvió malo y lo malo bueno o en su defecto su alterno –grito

-No me importa me iré- grito Eggman para luego acomodarse sus gafas

-No no te vas, me ayudaras a derrotar a Amy Rose ahora que la arruinaste al menos ayúdame a repararlo

Este le miraba impotente Eggman no podría hacer nada su hermano Eggman Nega le tenia aprisionado mas bien parecía una venganza

-Ya formularemos nuestro plan en contra de los nuevos heroes- dijo para después reírse como villano

Desde la lejanía alguien los observaba con unos binoculares en forma de curiosidad

-Esto lo debe saber mi dulce Amy- decía serio aquel príncipe de figura esbelta.

**Bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo...**

**Que pasará con Manic y Alexis?**

**Quien sera ese principe?**

**Que hara Noah ahora?**

**Que pasara con Amy?**

**Y chocola?**

**Y sonic al encontrarse a Amy su heroina?**

**...**

**Demasiadas preguntas...**

**Okei,**

**... ¬¬**

**-.-**

**O.O**

**:)**

**:D**

**;D**

**:P**

**;P**

**'.' **

** Vale dejen reviews... CHAN CHAN CHAN**

**Alexis: -.-U bueno, nos leemos. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Noah: Bueno, otro de nuestros magníficos episodios!**

**Alexis: sería capítulos... no estamos en televisión.**

**Noah: no me corrijas!**

**Alexis: si, señorita Besos...**

**Noah: ¬¬**

**Alexis: ´.´**

**Noah: ¬¬**

**Alexis: ~_~U**

**Alexis: Vale, vale, me callo!**

**Noah: asi mejor... EMPECEMOS**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

El príncipe, se dirigió corriendo a la casa de su dulce Amy, tenía que decírselo, cuando llego, llamó educadamente a la puerta,  
quien lo recibió no fue otra que Cream.

-Oh, Elías, ha venido!- exclamo feliz la conejita.

-Sí... Cream, es extraño verte con vestido-

-Oh estamos investigando que nos ha pasado, pase por favor, acabamos de llegar...- dijo Cream abriendo la puerta al principe Elías, entro a dentro y se quedo fascinado al ver a su querida Amy con aquel corto vestido rojo.

-Amy, estas preciosa- declaro con una sonrisa.

Amy se ruborizo -Elías, no me mires así... estoy... no es mi estilo- confirmo la eriza rosa ruborizada.

Elías galantemente beso su mano -Estas preciosa en serio-

-Ai... Elías...- suspiro feliz por la repentina llegada de su príncipe.

-Bueno... a parte de que tenía un montón de ganas de verte, quería avisarte de que he descubierto algo...- dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

-En serio...! Que ha pasado?- pregunto Amy sentándose para escuchar a su querido príncipe.

Elías relato lo sucedido de la conversación entre Eggman y Nega, Amy se puso furiosa.

-Como puede utilizar a Eggman, si es buena gente!- grito -Pero aun así no entiendo, Eggman siempre ha sido bueno, por que ahora, Nega le acusa de hacer un rayo...?- pregunto Amy.

-No lo sé... eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar...- dijo Cream pensando.

-Bueno, si averiguo algo os lo diré- dijo Elías levantándose de su asiento.

-Elías... eres increíble...- dijo Amy besándolo.

-Tu también, mi querida rosa- dijo dulcemente.

Sonia solo observaba la escena pensando, en Manic.

-Voy a cambiarme, quédate un poquito más- pidió Amy a su príncipe.

-Por cierto donde esta Shadow?- dijo Sonia.

-No sé, dijo que tenía algo que hacer- dijo Amy. -Bueno, me voy a cambiarme, preguntas después- se dirigió a su príncipe y le beso de nuevo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Elías dando una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

-Yo también me cambiaré...- dicho esto ambas, Cream y Amy, se levantaron.

Después de un rato pasado, Amy salió vestida con un pantalón corto deportivo de un tono gris claro, una sudadera roja combinando a la perfección con su atuendo y unos tenis deportivos de color blanco que además de ser bonitos eran cómodos. Cream se vistió con unos pantalones vaqueros flojos, dándole buena movilidad, igual que Amy llevaba unos tenis, de color blanco y amarillo, bonitos y cómodos, llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de color naranja oscuro.

-Ya estamos- dijo Amy sonriendo y sentándose al lado de su príncipe.

Cuando el timbre sonó.

-Iré a abrir- declaro Cream levantándose de su asiento.

Cream abrió la puerta y vio a un erizo de color azul oscuro y a un zorrito de dos colas.

-Sonic, Tails?- pregunto extrañada.

Amy ya se revolvió en el sitio, agarrando a Elías, para que se diese a entender que ella estaba perfectamente con su príncipe.

-Podemos hablar, queremos pediros ayuda...- pidió Tails apenado.

-Claro... pasad- Cream dejo pasar a Sonic y a Tails.

-AMY!- exclamo feliz el erizo azul.

-Sonic...- ya bastante agotada de sus tonterías.

-Que es lo que queréis?- pregunto Cream.

-No sé donde esta Chocola!- lloro Tails -Estoy preocupado!-

-Chocola?- pregunto Amy, dio una mirada a Cream que asintió.

-Te ayudaremos...- se rindió Amy.

-ERES LA MEJOR AMY, TAL VEZ.. una cita?-

-Lo siento- indico Elías antes de que Amy pudiese hablar -cita, la tiene conmigo- dicho esto, agarro la mano de Amy y se fue con ella.

-Buscad a Chocola!- grito Cream.

-Lo haremos- indico Elías sonriendo y acercando más a su querida Amy.

Sonic se deslizo hasta el suelo.

-Por que Amy me hace daño? Yo la quiero tanto...- suspiro.

**~0~0~**

Knuckles caminaba a la par de la eriza rosa de púas moradas.

-Nunca en mi vida salí así, que demonios pensaba?- pregunto Knuckles caminando a la par de la eriza.

-...- la eriza no contesto.

-Y tú? Que pensabas?- pregunta.

La eriza ya estaba apretando los puños.

-Hasta estas sexy, quizás podría incluso fijarme en ti, serías afortunada-

Un fuerte golpe fue asestado al equidna rojo. -CÁLLATE, IDIOTA- grito Noah furiosa -Ve a molestar a la guardiana de la esmeralda y déjame en paz, la próxima vez no respondo!-

-Bueno, pero antes... tienes algo con Scourge?- pregunta Knuckles curioso.

-Humpft, lo que tenga o no, NO TE INTERESA- grito la eriza.

-Ay, tranquila, Noah! Bueno, debería irme...-

-Maldito idiota...- musito viéndolo.

Noah sintió un ruido.

-Que?- pregunto para ver al erizo negro de vetas rojas casi en frente de ella.

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo el erizo negro de vetas rojas acercandose.

-hmph que quieres?- pregunto Noah seria como siempre.

-solo hablar- contesto Shadow.

-ve al grano- le dijo Noah como hastiada.

-quiero hablar…pero- Shadow poso su mirada en Knuckles – en privado por favor- pidió con una media sonrisa

-ah –resoplo mirando a Knuckles.

-Bien bien, se que hago mal tercio aquí así que lo mejor será que me quede- sonríe Knuckles -me muero por saber el nuevo chisme-

Noah por su parte le envío una mirada asesina y Shadow solo se limito a mirarlo.

-Anda empiecen a hablar lo que quieran, yo me quedo aquí calladito- dijo para después acomodarse en una roca de por ahí.

-Knuckles vete- ordeno la eriza cortante.

-Vamos chicos- insistió Knuckles.

-Lo diré una vez mas, sino sales ahora atente a las consecuencias- dijo Noah fría con una mirada inexpresiva

Knuckles se sintió asustado con aquella mirada que le enviaba la eriza rosa por lo que vio mas conveniente irse de ahí. "que vale mas… un buen chisme" mira a Noah y Shadow "o… mi dignidad" esta vez solo mira a Noah.

-VETE AHORA KNUCKLES!- grito Noah asustándolo más.

-Esta bien ya me voy- se levanta y empieza a caminar cabizbajo "agg erizos quien los entiende" empieza a pensar "de seguro hubiera sido un buen chisme" y ahora si se fue del lugar directo al bosque.

-Bien ya se fue, ahora que quieres decirme- decía la eriza cruzándose de brazos

-…..-

-Bien- hizo una pausa un poco larga-. solo quiero hablar de… – pero fue interrumpido por un buen grito de…Knuckles el cual se había ido bien lejos pero aun así su grito se había oído hasta donde estaban ellos.

-NO PUEDO CRERLO!- gritaba Knuckles desde la lejanía

-Ahh esto ya me tiene harta- Noah decidida agarro a Shadow del brazo y se lo llevo un poco lejos de ahí

-...- silencio incomodo.

-Bien dime rápido antes de que algo mas nos interrumpa- decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

-Seré directo- la miro - quiero hablar acerca de lo que paso en la base de Eggman Nega-

La eriza de cabello rosado y pequeñas puntas moradas, abrió los ojos como platos al oír aquello un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas

-Solo fue un….- vuelta fue interrumpida por

-ESTE SERA UN BUEN CHISME JA JA JA!-

-Grrr -se lleno de ira y le aventó una piedrecilla de por ahí a la cabeza de Knuckles.

-Auchh- se hoyo a Knuckles dar un pequeño gritito.

-Decías- hablo Shadow un poco impaciente

-Decía que solo fue un beso- medio susurro volteando el rostro a un punto "x"

-Un beso solo eso significo para ti- le confeso Shadow moviendo ambas manos

-Pues…

-Pues a mi si me importo- dijo el erizo de vetas rojas para después mirarla de frente- y lo volvería hacer – finalizo bastante cerca de la eriza

-Lo volverías a hacer?–hablo bajito

-Sii- le miro desafiante

**~0~0~**

-No puedo creer que Noah no me halla dejado estar ahí- se quejo de una forma infantil, cierto equidna mientras caminaba a lo que parecía ser un lago

-Eh? – no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a cierta "parejita" que se encontraba por ahí

-Pero si es Manic y Alexis- se emociono y aun mas cuando vio aquella escena frente a sus ojos. Vio como Alexis se encontraba recostada en un árbol, y Manic se encontraba agarrándole de la cintura mientras se daban besos.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO! – grito Knuckles bastante sorprendido haciendo que ambos se separaran bastante asustados

-Y tu que haces aquí?- dijo Alexis separándose del erizo verde para dirigirse al equidna- ahora ya me sigues rojo?– hablo un tanto molesta

-Je je valla no lo sabia Alexis- hablo mientras caminaba alrededor de ella- no me lo esperaba de ti en especial con el- le señalo con cara de "enserio el"

-Y yo que tengo de malo?- se quejo aquel erizo verde

-Ahh Knuckles no paso nada solo un malentendido – le hablo mientras se ponia delante del equidna.

-Claro claro y yo estoy bien ciego- empieza a saltar -ESTE SERA UN BUEN CHISME JA JA JA!- se reía maléficamente mas bien como un loco….hasta que

-AUCH- se quejo para luego desplomarse en el suelo

-Mmm esto es bueno si le hacemos creíble podemos decir que lo soño- decía en forma perversa la gata.

-Hay algún problema que lo sepa Knuckles, o te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo- dijo Manic en tono serio mientras observaba como Alexis arrastraba al equidna inconsciente.

-Ahh no seas paranoico este rojito es el bocón mas grande que hay en Mobius- hablo mientras lo dejaba tirado en el piso con una gran piedra a su lado

-se ve creíble o…- empezo Alexis.

-Presta atención- le agarro de los hombros mientras le miraba fijamente

-Ya ya que pasa?- decía como si no le importara

-Ves a eso me refiero? tenemos que hablar

- esta bien de que –le miro dulcemente mientras le daba una sonrisa

"ahí esta esa sonrisa otra agg como odio que haga eso"- pensaba aquel chico para después cerrar sus ojos

-y por que cierras tus ojos?

-por pues me em… me gusta cerrar mis ojos- dijo este aun con los ojos cerrados sosteniéndola firmemente de los hombros  
Alexis no pudo evitar reír bajito, vaya escusa que había inventado era realmente divertido y a la vez tierno.

-sabes te vez un poco tierno así- le murmuro de forma coqueta la gata

-eh- después de aquello solo abrió un poco los ojos -ok pero igual necesitamos hablar-

-De qué?- se quejo Alexis, al ver la seriedad del erizo.

-Enserio, que sientes por mi?- pregunto Manic.

-Como que que siento?- pregunto la gata de color café.

-Ya sabes, me quieres?- pregunto Manic serio.

Alexis estuvo por reirse, su expresión era muy graciosa, pero la verdad es que era una buena pregunta, ella no era de estar enamorada y esas cosas, pero este erizo extraño la hacía sentir rara, no sabía que era. Pero aun así decidió divertirse con el erizo verde -Tu que piensas?- le pregunto.

-No sé por eso te pregunto- contesto serio.

De verdad, era un encanto así de sonrojado y serio. A Alexis le encantaba verlo de esa manera.

-y yo te digo que pienses- dijo burlesca.

-Pensar en que? Puede que solo sea una diversión de un día! Se te conoce mucho como una de esas chicas que rechazan a muchos y yo crei que salias con Mephiles yo...

Alexis le callo con un beso -Cállate de una buena vez- luego se rio un poco -a este paso acabaré siendo tan gruñona como Noah-

-Pero...- se quejo, pero Alexis volvió a besarle.

-Disfruta del momento y no pienses en estupideces- y siguió besandole.

Aunque cuando se separo, Alexis se fue caminando.

-Espera que?- pregunto Manic -no me dijiste que disfrutase?- pregunto molesto.

Alexis se giro sonrió y hablo -Si, pero es que ahora necesito ir con Noah, tu deberías ver lo seria y facil de enojar que es. Además la super heroina estará preocupada por ti-

Dicho esto Alexis salió de allí con cierta tranquilidaz y tal vez un poco pasota de lo que acababa de haber tenido con Manic.

**~0~0~**

Se despertó en frente del pedestal de la Master Esmerald, le dolía la cabeza, mucho. Se levanto del suelo y al dar un paso tropezo, se miro y vio unas botas de tacón, -pero que?- protesto se miro a ella misma, llevaba unas mallas prietas y un gran escote destacando su pecho y por encima con esas botas.

-Estoy loca, como defenderé la Master Esmerald, con esto? Se quejo la chica mirándose. -Debo cambiarme-

La chica se levanto y se fue a casa, cuando salió de casa, ya se había cambiado.

Llevaba unos yeguins negros que le quedaban grandes, haciendo que no fuesen ajustados y permitiendole comodidad y movilidad, tambien llevaba unos tenis morados palidos y una camiseta basica de color lila claro, llevaba una chaqueta cubriendole.

A Rouge, la famosa guardiana de la Master Esmerald, no le hacía falta impresionar a chicos, ella solo quería proteger la Master Esmerald.

He impediría cualquier ladron de joyas, como Knuckles. Ese pijo equidna...

Aunque hay que reconocerlo era guapo.

Se sentó a defender la esmeralda, esperando que Amy Rose no viniera a molestarla con sus estupidas ayudas de "dejame la master esmerald, amiga". Que pesada era.

Por no hablar de cuanto odiaba que ella ganase sus luchas.

Pero algun dia la venceria.

~0~0~

-Elías- llamo Amy girandose hacia Elías que buscaba el chao de Tails a unos metros.

-Dime, preciosa- contesto el con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por salvarme de Sonic...- sonrió.

-De nada, pero que piensas de el?- pregunto,

-Uh?- dijo confusa.

-Sí, te cae mal? quiero decir...- contesto Elías.

-No, a ver a pesar de sus ataques de fan loco, su pesadez y eso, es un buen amigo- dijo Amy sonriendo -creo que me lo gane por ser super heroina-

-Eres muy honesta, Amy-

-Gracias, eres un cielo...- contesto Amy.

-CHOCOLA!- grito Elías.

El chao se lanzo a sus brazos, gritando su gruñido de siempre "chao-chao" -Tu amo te esta buscando vamos-

-Le encontraste, Elías, eres impresionante- Amy le beso de nuevo.

-Creo que quiero de esos a cada minuto-

Amy rio. Adoraba a Elías.

**Este es el ultimo capitulo, que feliz año y eso! :)**

**Bueno espero que disfruteis mucho y vuestros deseos se cumplan :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos que tal estáis? Bueno, yo como siempre. MEEEHHH, bueno nosotras**

**Alexis: me alegro de que no te hayas olvidado de mi :)**

**Noah: lo sé... bueno empezamos, no hay mucho que decir no?**

**Alexis: que se te ocurra? No. Empecemos con el capitulo 6**

**Noah: YEAHHH!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Ambos seguían mirándose a los ojos esto iba en serio, en especial Shadow el cual seguía con esa mirada desafiante, que le había dado hace un rato.

-Y los volvería hacer- halaba bastante desafiante al igual que su mirada.

-No eres capaz.

-A si- le dijo para después arrinconarla en el árbol mas cercano, verla fijamente y no dudar en robarle un beso el cual fue correspondido lentamente.

-Yo si siento algo por ti y no considero lo que paso como algo cualquiera- le dijo al separarse.

-No lo tomo como cualquiera- se quejo la eriza de ojos bicolor.

-Entonces dime –repitió Shadow.

-Bien sabes las cosas…talvez…agg es difícil.

-Ahora después de esto no creo que lo consideres como algo cualquiera.

-…-

-Ya me voy- se "despidió" aquel erizo de betas rojas.

Dicho eso Shadow se fue corriendo, desapareciendo así en un rayo de luz dorado.

Noah aun estaba en una especie de shock del cual salio pasados unos minutos.

-Pero quien se cree que es ese erizo- cerro sus puños- "es guapo"- pensó- pero por ahora prefería pensar mejor las cosas.

Por ultimo se marcho directo a su casa.

**~0~0~**

-Espero que encuentren a chocola –rogaba Tails.

-Tranquilo el principito lo encontrara- decía tranquilo y enojado a la vez Sonic.

-Vamos Sonic no te desanimes tu sabes que a Amy le gusta Elías.

-Pero es que no me cabe, que tiene el que yo no- se quejo haciendo énfasis con las manos.

-Es un príncipe- hablo inocente, con mirada soñadora el pequeño zorrito.

-Un príncipe si si la real alteza se cree lo máximo- ironizo aquel erizo de ojos verdes.

-Bueno yo solo espero que encuentren a chocola- hablaba aun rogando mentalmente que no le pase nada, al pequeño chao café.

-Ya veras en cualquier segundo entraran por esa puerta con tu chao-.

-Tú crees-

-De hecho…

En ese mismo instante la profecía de Sonic se había cumplido, tal y como lo había dicho por ahí había ingresado aquel príncipe acompañado, de Amy el cual en sus brazos se encontraba chocola.

-A qui tienes pequeño Tails-. Y así le entrego su chao en manos el joven.

-¡Viva! encontraste a mi chao- celebro Tails dando pequeños saltitos de emocion

El chao se abalanzo a los brazos de su amo dando pequeños gritos de felicidad

-Elías eres lo máximo- le halago con los ojos soñadores

-Tails tu también –se quejo el erizo azulado viendo que su amigo era un admirador mas del príncipe

-Pero encontró a…-

-Vámonos- se llevo a rastras al pequeño zorro de dos colas- adiós Elías –hablo muy furico- adiós Amy- se despidió con dulzura

-Adiós y gracias – decía un pequeño zorro

-es hora de irnos Tails-

-Deacuerdo Sonic

Con esto ultimo ambos salieron de la casa de la eriza.

-Sonic no dejaste que me despidiera de Cream – refunfuño el zorro.

-agg lo siento no aguanto ver a Elías con mi Amy- hablo entre dientes, aun arrastrándole de las colas.

-Suéltame Sonic me duelen mis colitas-

-Tails si sigues así jamás impresionaras a Cream- le sueltas de sus colas y le toca el hombro- debes ser mas rudo amigo-.

Este solo se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

**~0~0~**

Alexis caminaba con determinación hasta casa de su amiga, para cambiarse, ellas dos, vivían juntas, bueno, más bien vivía Alexis sola, Noah desaparecía muchas veces de la vista de Alexis, eso sí, a nadie que fuera a su casa se le ocurriría la extraña idea de entrar en el cuarto de Noah y menos si ella sabía si entrabas en su cuarto, Alexis estaba un tanto confundida, es decir que sentía ella al estar con ese erizo verde, es cierto, ella tenía a muchos chicos detrás y no solo por ser la chica atractiva y embriagadora que era, por que ella engatusaba sin saber ni como ni porque, era así y punto, no es que le molestase, le gustaba sentir las miradas de los chicos que no le quitaban ojo de encima, le hacía sentirse confiada, mucho más de lo normal.

Cuando estaba a unos metros de su casa pudo percibir una escena un tanto extraña, Noah sin palabras y ruborizada, entre los brazos del erizo, una sonrisa apareció en su cara, decidió quedarse callada para no tener problemas, por que si no Noah... en fin, no quería ni pensar lo que ella le haría, vio como poco a poco el erizo negro de vetas rojas se fue yendo, y sonrió aun más al ver a la gran, seria, imposible herir, desconcertar o dejar sin palabras, estaba ahora mismo, desconcertada, herida en su orgullo por no saber que decir y su expresión seria no estaba solo estaba su rostro de confusión. Una gran risa salió de su boca, pero se la tapo al ver que Noah se estaba mirando al sentir la risa, joder, podía haberse reído cuando la eriza rosa estuviese dentro de su casa.

-Ay...- Alexis perdió las palabras.

La eriza rosa, cambio su semblante de confusión por uno serio y amenazador, que asusto a Alexis.

-Hola...- dijo nerviosa Alexis.

-Que has visto?- fue clara e inexpresiva.

-Yo... nada- trago saliva.

-Y esa risa?-

Esta vez Alexis no se atrevió a reírse su seriedad le decía que estaba de muy mal humor.

-Knuckles se callo al suelo redondo y me hizo gracia...- empezó a reírse falsamente, Noah alzo una ceja y se giro rápidamente para irse a dentro.

-Tenemos la "cita" con Scourge y Mephiles, ¿recuerdas?- dijo seria.

-Oh sí claro...-

Entraron a casa y ambas se fueron a cambiar, si se presentaban ambas con esa ropa, Scourge y Mephiles no dudarían en reírse de ellas diciendo que "Querían ser chicas normales".

Cuando acabaron, que fue casi al mismo tiempo, se fijaron las dos en cada una.

Esta vez Noah vestía un top negro oscuro muy ajustado, con una chupa negra con algunos detalles blancos, llevaba unos pantalones largos, ajustados de un tono blanco pálido sin mucha vida, unas botas negras con los cordones y los adornitos blancos.  
En cambio Alexis iba más sexy que ella, llevaba una camiseta negra ajustada palabra de honor, unos pantalones negros ajustados con topos rosas pálidos que casi no destacaban, unas botas no muy altas negras con un toque sexy. Su pelo estaba suelto.

-Recuerdas a que vamos a verles no?-

-Sí, por culpa de Nega- suspiro Alexis, Noah siempre le preguntaba lo mismo, siempre que quedaban en verse.

Las dos salieron al encuentro de Scourge y Mephiles, en el bosque de Gren Hill, en las profundidades, bastante alejadas, en un punto exacto, donde nadie los molestaba.

**~0~0~**

No recordaba mucho, solo que se había desmayado y que no tenía la menor idea de que estaba pasando. Cuando se despertó vio al erizo verde de púas alborotadas, se fijo en el. Estaba serio, muuy serio, entonces no comprendió que había pasado.  
El estaba allí y vio a ¿Alexis? No, imposible, Alexis no estaba allí, además según lo que sus fuentes habían dicho, Alexis y Noah tendrían uno de sus encuentros con Scourge y Mephiles y ahí no se atrevería a fisgar ya que esos dos junto con Noah serían peligrosos.

Pero si podía hacer una cosa. Burlarse del erizo, estaba seguro de que con lo que creía haber visto y con lo facil que sería sonsacarle algo a él que se enteraría de un buen rumor.

-Mira si esta aquí Manic, que pasa? Tan solito estas? Es que no tienes novia?-

-Que?- dijo girándose a verlo.

-Venga acaso me dirás ahora que tienes novia, si la tuvieras estaría aquí contigo no?-

-agh...-

"Lo tengo" pensó Knuckles para seguir sus burlas hasta el punto en el que el erizo no aguantaría más.

-Qué pasa? Tan feo eres?- dijo con una voz de burla.

-YO TENGO UNA CITA! Y NO ME PROVOQUES EQUIDNA-

-A sí y quien es?- dijo pícaramente.

-ALEXIS!- pero entonces callo en lo que Alexis le había dicho. -NO DIGAS NADA, ALEXIS ME MATARÁ-

-Amigo mío tu y yo vamos a tener que llegar a condiciones- sonrio Knuckles malébolamente.

**~0~0~**

-Ah maldito Knuckles- aquel erizo verde se quejaba aquel día había salido de los mas extraño, claro obviando lo de Alexis.

-Tengo la culpa por despistado- volvió ha hablar Manic.

Manic se dirigía a la casa de sus hermanas a reportarse, o si no la gran heroína Amy le gritaría hasta ya no poder y peor aun con Sonia ahí las cosas no le saldrían nada bien.

-Ya llegue- hablo el erizo verde.

que bueno- se emociono Sonia abrazándolo- me asustaste eres un idiota- lo suelta rápidamente para después darle la espalda.

Eso era lo malo su hermana Sonia es un poco bipolar, jamás sabrías lo que haría después y eso ya le cansaba, mas vale que no le dijera mas o seria la gota que derramo el vaso

-Dile a Amy que me voy a dormir- con cansancio se dirijio a las escaleras del segumdo piso.

-Amy salió con Elías- contesto Sonia mirándole.

-aun no regresa...?- pregunto Manic.

-Si pero me dejo a cargo así que dime- dijo Sonia exigiéndole explicaciones.

-Las 11:00...- musito el erizo verde mirando al reloj.

-Exacto es muy tarde dime que hacías- le recrimino su hermana

-No tengo por que, déjame dormir que estoy cansado- le dijo Manic con mala cara.

-Manic dime- pidió de nuevo la eriza fucsia.

-Que no Sonia y ya déjame en paz- se quejo el erizo verde.

La eriza fucsia lo agarro del brazo obligándolo a no retirarse del lugar.

-Dime ahora Manic- exigió de nuevo.

-Sabes tengo suficiente con Amy y ya te aguanto a ti- se quejo Manic.

-Que no digas esas...- empezó Sonia pero fue cortada.

-Lo siento Sonia pero ya empieza a cansarme esa personalidad, se te pega lo de Amy- reprocho molesto Manic.

-No me compares- dijo Sonia enfadándose.

-Ah, claro, lo olvide, a diferencia de Amy, tu no tienes a nadie- le hablo con ironía.

-Espero al indicado- se quejo la chica.

-A si? Esperas a que seas vieja con esa personalidad que tienes espantas a los chicos- le dijo ya muy molesto Manic.

-Cállate- Sonia salió corriendo de la casa el que se decía ser su hermano la había lastimado.

Corrió sin rumbo no quería ver a nadie acaso era cierto lo que le dijo aquel erizo vede era mandona

-Snif snif claro que no –trataba de secarse sus lagrimas pero estas no podían evitar salir de sus ojos.

-Sonia eres tu?- le vio el erizo de vetas rojas con una enorme sonrisa.

-Shadow –y trato de huir pero sus fuertes brazos le detuvieron.

-Te sucede algo y no me iré hasta que me lo digas- le dijo Shadow abrazándola.

-Tu crees que soy mandona?- pregunto la eriza fucsia.

-De donde sacas eso?- le dijo Shadow confundido.

-Es…que hoy…- se le entrecorto la voz y ya no pudo continuar mas.

-Tranquila todo estará bien- le dijo Shadow con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh Shadow– en un impulso Sonia se acerco al erizo abrazándose fuerte.

Una silueta, lo había visto todo, apretó la lata de monster que había comprado y la rompió, la soltó con fuerza y se quedo mirando unos segundos más haber que sucedía. Sus ojos se desviaron a la eriza fucsia y luego al erizo negro, antes de destruir de todo la lata, para luego salir de allí, con un mal gesto.

**Esperaamos que os haya gustado mucho!**

**Alexis: yo también, venga déjen reviews! :)  
**

**Noah: un beso, reviewwws!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bieeen! ^^ Estamos de vuelta con otro capitulo de The Change Of World!**

**Alexis: esperamos que os guste, contamos con la aparición especial de Teo The Fox! ^^**

**Noah: y antes, quería pediros un favor, podrías leer mi historia y la de Solanalara, The Search For The Lost? Venga podemos**

**Alexis: empezar.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Alexis y Noah pararon a beber algo antes de continuar a ver a sus amigos, Scoruge y Mephiles, pararon en una máquina expendedora, Noah cogió un monster y Alexis simplemente una coca cola, no quería más, además de que no le apetecía.

Ambas caminaron a paso rápido, hasta que Noah se quedo parada, Alexis se fijo como Noah rompía su lata de monster con una mano, y eso la asusto tanto que se quedo allí quieta sin fisgar, seguidamente Noah tiro la lata al suelo y la pisoteo hasta romperla del todo, yéndose más rápido, Alexis no supo que decir, pero prefirió no mencionarlo más porque la eriza rosa estaba de muy mal humor, a saber lo que había visto, pero... fijo que no era bueno. Llegaron por fin a la reunión con Mephiles y Scourge que las esperaban, Scourge sonreía y Mephiles apartaba la mirada, la verdad.

Una cosa que podía extrañar era el echo de que Noah se sentía más cómoda con Scourge que con Mephiles, Mephiles y ella se llevasen mal, eran perfectos el uno para el otro, se irritaban enseguida, de poca paciencia, super mal humor; bueno, perfectos.  
En cambio Alexis era la que estaba más con Mephiles y Noah con Scourge, algunos chicos se interesaban por ellas y salían escaldados por Noah aunque también Scourge y Mephiles aparecían a su lado para parar a los listillos que querían algo más de ellas.  
Alexis saludo a Scourge y Mephiles, Noah simplemente cruzo por su lado y se dirigió a ver a Nega, a Scourge le sorprendió, Noah solía darle un beso en la mejilla para que él la dejase en paz, pero hoy...

-Esta de muy malas- advirtió Alexis.

-Tendremos cuidado- dijo Mephiles andando lejos de allí.

Pasaron a la base de Nega, y fueron recibidos por Bokkun que les dijo que Noah estaba hablando en privado con Nega, eso asusto a los presentes, una vez que eso sucediera, un tornado destruyó una ciudad, y claro, Noah no llevo la culpa, pues ella estaba lejos, en realidad estaba oculta por ahí alimentando al tornado, con la cuartada de que iba de vacaciones con Alexis.

De la sala salió Nega y una Noah con una cara de asesino monumental, todos callaron sus bocas y vieron como Noah se sentaba, cruzaba sus piernas y sonreía.

-Bien chicos- hablo Nega -esta vez tengo una misión, que a Noah se le ha ocurrido, de verdad, si no es porque es la más fuerte de vosotros, diría que se quedase y elaborase los planes-

Los presentes se mosquearon un poco por el cumplido, pero Noah les miro como diciendo "no diréis que no? por que os mato" que los asusto un poco.

-Bien- continuo Nega -Quiero que capturéis a Sonia y ofrezcais un cambio por ella-

-Que clase de cambio?- pregunto Mephiles curioso.

-Tres esmeraldas del caos por su vida, Noah misma estará dispuesta a torturarla-

Los tres se estremecieron, Noah tenía odio a esa eriza, y lo peor es que esa chica se había ganado una enemiga maligna

Los cuatro se quedaron a dormir allí en la base en sus distintas habitaciones. Mañana sería un día muy largo.

**~0~0~**

Se despertaron un tanto tarde, entre llegar, cambiarse, ir con Nega y charlar, les había dejado dormidos a las 2 de la mañana, se prepararon para el ataque.

Al salir de la base de Nega, Mephiles y Alexis se fueron a su paso mientras que Scourge y Noah iban a secuestrar a Sonia, nada más llegar, Scourge sujeto el brazo de Noah con fuerza.

-Que?- dijo la eriza molesta.

-Que te pasa?- pregunto Scourge -Normalmente tus ganas de matar son mínimas no?

-Me encuentro demasiado aburrida un tanto de acción no viene mal...- dijo la eriza -Además, estoy dispuesta ha salir contigo mañana por la tarde al acabar esta misión-

-Bromeas?!- grito Scourge.

-No me gustan las bromas- dijo la eriza rosa con mal gesto.

-De acuerdo, perfecto, te recojo mañana-

Dicho esto, Noah elevo a Scourge en el aire y ambos rompieron la ventana haciendo que la eriza fucsia gritase, la chica se resistía un poco pero eso no impedía a Noah agarrarla más fuerte, haciendo que las lagrimas del dolor salieron. Cuando estaban un tanto lejos, Scourge ato a la chica y la amordazo para que no emitiese palabra, Scourge sonreía explicandole que le pasaría si sus amigos negaban el darle las esmeraldas, mientras que Noah llamaba por teléfono a Alexis preguntando si ya estab listo la fase de decirle al Team Rose donde los querían ver.

Pasados unos minutos, Noah y Scourge se dirigieron al lugar donde Alexis les indico, Alexis con una sonrisa macabra sujeto a Sonia, sabía que Nega la recompensaría.

El Team Rose se presento y miraron horrorizados a Sonia, atada y un tanto herida, pues Noah clavo bien las uñas en la chica.

-Hemos venido!- grito Amy -pero me parece muy rastrero la parte de que cojáis a mi hermana para vuestros propósitos!-

-JAJAJJAJAJAJAJ, como si me importase a mi lo que le pase a esta eriza, dádnos las esmeraldas y ya esta, Clon- se burlo Noah.

Amy accedió furiosa y entrego las esmeraldas, Noah las observo y las arrojo al suelo.

-Son falsas, no creas que me engañas, Mephiles, un tanto de hielo al asunto no viene mal ¿no?- dijo Noah, Mephiles sonrió y con una mano comenzó a congelar una de las piernas de Sonia, causando dolor en ella.

-VALE, VALE, deja a Sonia- suplico Amy entregando la mochila de Cream.

-Eso esta mejor clon- Noah miro a Mephiles y movió la cabeza, dando a entender que la descongelase, Mephiles agarro a Alexis y soltó a Sonia, saliendo corriendo, Noah elevo a Scourge en el aire y miro a Shadow, para darle una sonrisa macabra, ambos salieron de allí con las esmeraldas, esta vez, Nega había ganado...

**~0~0~**

-Estas bien- se exalto una muy preocupada Amy

-A-algo –susurro Sonia casi inaudible

-No te preocupes- le miro en forma dulce Amy

-Ahora lo importante aquí es recuperar las esmeraldas de esos ladrones- muy confiado hablaba Elías fijando su vista por donde habían escapado-. ustedes que creen chicos, eh! chicos- repitió y solo se encontró con las miradas perdidas en la nada, de Shadow y Manic.

-Y a ustedes que les sucede

Los aludidos no respondieron

-Creo que iré a buscar por mi cuenta Elías- dio un muy pesado suspiro para después retirarse aquel erizo de vetas rojas.

-Que onda con el Shadito- pregunto Sonic de forma burlona

-Temo que tenga algo que ver Noah

-Eh y que tiene que ver mi hermana en esto- se medio enojo Sonic.

-Eres tan ingenuo- hablo cortante Elías de una manera un tanto sarcástica.

-A quien llamas ingenuo bola de pelos

Elías no respondió a su infantil insulto solo le dio la espalda

-Anda Elías ven a pelear o me tienes miedo de una manera juguetona le reto Sonic.

-Sonic no empieces- defendió Amy

-Pero

-Tranquilo, Sonic- por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse en un instante, apreciando aquellos ojos esmeralda que le habían enamorado

-Siii- dijo un poco atontado Sonic

-Okey, vez amor todo se arregla hablando- hablo volteándose hacia Elías aquella eriza de ojos verdes

-Si

-Amy creo que se quien puede ayudarnos- hablo una Cream con una intensa emoción.

De la puerta salio nada mas ni nada menos que Knuckles

-Alguien pidió a un guapo espía – se presento el equidna con bastante gallardía

-No confío mucho en el –susurro Tails a Manic

-ni yo –respondió enojado el erizo verde aun recordando la experiencia pasada

-Que se cree ese equidna- refunfuño rouge

-Mas de lo que tu sabrías preciosa- se le acerco peligrosamente a Rouge aquel espía de nombre Knuckles.

**~0~0~**

Mephiles había disminuido la velocidad en a que corría tenia que huir del lugar. Sentía una satisfacción al haber ganado al team rose  
por otro lado Alexis solo se quedo pensativa, ahí en los brazos del oscuro erizo por una parte sentía una inmensa curiosidad por el repentino odio hacia Sonia de un momento a otro, el cual había sido expresado por Noah tan solo hace unos segundos lo mas interesante de todo era que la eriza había aceptado con Scourge ;vaya que se eriza es una cajita de sorpresas.

-En que tanto piensas- hablo indiferente aquel erizo oscuro

-Ehehe no no solo cosas- rió un poco nerviosa.

-Noah por ejemplo- hablo de una forma siniestra, a la vez que se detenía en uno de los varios lugares de aquel bosque.

-Como lo…- se detuvo abruptamente por la forma en la que le veía.

Este le miro fijamente acercándose peligrosamente a la chica

-Algo le afecto- pregunto sin darle mucha importancia

-Tu crees –la gata le siguió el juego acercándose de igual forma al erizo

-Y tu que opinas –eso fue lo ultimo para terminar robándole un beso del cual ninguno se había separado profundizándolo por varias veces.

-Ja ja nunca creí encontrarte así Alexis –una vocecilla un tanto infantil se oyó aunque  
Mephiles no se separaba

-Oigan ustedes dos, alto- medio grito un zorrito que se encontraba observándolos.

-Agg que quieres mocoso- se enojo el erizo

-Yo nada solo quisiera ver a mi prima a la chica que tienes ahí- señalo con su dedo índice mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-Pero si es Teo- se emociono Alexis

-Pariente tuyo

-Así es pues yo lo cuido se ha convertido como mi hermanito chiquito- hablo con alegría.

-Es un zorro tu una gata- reclamo con una obvia confusión

-Da igual lo adoro- dijo soltándose un poco.

Aquel erizo de vetas plomas rodó los ojos en forma de exasperación soltándola de sus brazos para así ponerse de pie.  
Solo pudo apreciar la escena de ambos chicos, realmente había sido un reencuentro algo un poco patético para su gusto.

**~0~0~**

Estuvo varios minutos caminando de un lado para otro, estaba furiosa con esa eriza, era su principal enemiga, bueno. No. Su principal enemiga era Amy Rose, ese clon barato de la auténtica e inimitable, se echo hacia atrás y se apoyo esperando a Scourge, había oído que en las citas, tenías que ir arreglada, no es que se fuera a pintarrajear ni nada, pero si arreglarse algo, un pesado suspiro salió por su boca y se observo, llevaba una camiseta ajustada de un tono gris pálido, unos pantalones blancos cortos, con unas medias negras, hacía frío y se puso unas botas pegadas a la pierna, apretadas y un tanto sexy.

Entonces sintió un ruido en la puerta, supuso que sería Alexis, vio a un zorrito de color café de unos cinco o seis años, viste un pequeño suéter amarillo con una bufanda blanca y unas botas pequeñitas celeste claro con alguno que otro adorno, Alexis y Mephiles, frunció el ceño.

-Que demonios hace aquí tanta gente!?- Grito -No me gusta tanta gente.

-Hola Señorita Noah- saludo el zorrito.

-Um?- Noah se inclino a verlo -Teo?- pregunto.

-Es que todos lo conocéis?- pregunto Mephiles un tanto irritado.

-Sí, es el primo de Alexis- dijo Noah indiferente, Mephiles miro de arriba abajo a Noah.

-No me digas que te has arreglado? Que pasa? Te gusta Scourge?-

-Voy a dar una lección a alguien, así que no te metas en mi vida, azulito- se quejo la chica dando la espalda a Mephiles, un tanto ruborizada porque había sido pillada infraganti.

Entonces el timbre la salvo para salir corriendo de allí sin mirarles a la cara.

-La señorita Noah estaba muy guapa... eso es raro, nunca se pone así...- dijo Teo observándola.

-Teo, Noah tiene una cita- sonrió picara Alexis, aunque en el fondo sus preguntas seguían ahi.

Mephiles camino hacia la puerta -Te llamaré si vienen a por las esmeraldas, toma una, usa el chaos control, yo tengo una, Scourge otra y tu la ultima que le robamos a los niñatos, Noah tiene la cuarta, Nega esta esperando a ver si localiza la esmeralda, aunque creo que los héroes, pensaran que Nega las tiene, asi que, ya me encargaré, llama a Noah cuando te llame, adiós Alexis- miro a Teo -Adiós mocoso- dijo marchandose de allí.

-Que le he echo yo a ese?- pregunto Teo un poco molesto.

-No le hagas caso, es un cascarrabias- dicho esto cerro la puerta de su casa.

**~0~0~**

Knuckles estuvo esperando con una sonrisa triunfal sabía que querían, oh lo sabía muy bien, querían su ayuda para encontrar esmeraldas.  
-Bien, queremos saber que sabes de las esmeraldas, donde las tienen?- pregunto Amy suavemente.

-Si pensáis que las tiene Nega vais mal, el escuadrón Noamescale (Noah+Mephiles+Scourge+Alexis) tiene cuatro esmeraldas, quitarsela a Noah es imposible, lo he intentado, imposible, Alexis es muy peligrosa siempre lleva cuchillos, por no hablar de que Scourge es demasiado rápido y fuerte, es imposible que le pilléis y Mephiles es despiadado y tiene mucha fuerza y un buen oído... Será imposible que las cojáis sin ofrecerle algo bueno a cambio, un negocio bueno, y creeme, si queréis negociar creo que Noah os pedirá la cabeza de Amy o la de Sonia- dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa.

-QUE LE HE ECHO YO?- Grito alterada Sonia.

-Uy... eso no puedo decirlo, Noah me mataría, más que no sabe que lo se, pero aun así no me juego tanto, ahora quiero mi premio-  
Cream entrego una bolsita llena de piedras brillantes.

-Eso me gusta más- Knuckles iba a salir cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Y donde se encuentra Noah, Mephiles, Scourge y Alexis?- pregunto.

-Noah esta en una cita con Scourge- Dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa pícara -Mephiles supongo que estará en la base de Nega y Alexis en casa de Noah y la de ella, acompañada según mis fuentes- declaro con una sonrisa.

-Vaya están muy divididos, estará fácil si no están juntos- declaro confiado Elías.

-No creas, como ya he dicho los subestimáis, están comunicados, si uno cae, vienen todos, asi son los Noamescale, imposibles de abatir, nos vemos- dicho esto salio corriendo.

-Yo no creo a ese equidna, mi hermana no es mala!- grito Sonic en un ataque de ira.

-Eso es porque a ti te tiene cariño, y no te haría daño, pero es verdad, Sonic Noah nos ataco y chantajeo, con ayuda de Mephiles, Scourge y Alexis- dijo Cream.

-Argh, no me lo puedo creer- Dijo aun cruzando sus brazos.

-Bueno, iremos juntos y recuperaremos las esmeraldas, probablemente estén en un lugar romántico...- sugirió Amy. -Como es una cita... Sonic tu que puedes decirnos de Noah?-

-Yo creo que sería mejor empezar por Alexis...- declaro Manic -Noah esta acompañada de Scourge más díficil y Alexis esta con uno de sus chicos, que son unos cobardes, nos facilitan nos cosas-

-Buena idea Manic- felicito Elías.

Manic suspiro de alivio y sonrió, proxima parada, Alexis.

* * *

**Bueno dejen reviews ^^ Un beso muy grande**

**Alexis: nos leemos pronto **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, somos Noah y Alexis que deberíamos estar estudiando ahora mismo, bueno, aqui os traemos nuestro capitulo 8, esperamos que disfrutren.**

**EMPECEMOS**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

-Apresúrate es Vector debemos llegar a tiempo con Knuckles –gritaba en camaleón morado.

-Mira quien habla caminas muy lento- se burlaba aquel cocodrilo de color verde de grandes fauces.

-No me hagas reír creyéndote un Ninja mas eres un torpe- le dijo de una forma muy rotante

-Ja ja jubílate abuelo- siguió el juego de insultos Espio

-A quien llamas abuelo- se quejo el cocodrilo cruzándose de brazos

-A ti abuelo- repitió sin darle importancia a su enojo

-Alto, siento que algo, falta en estos instantes debería estar la voz de la razón

-Así es la voz de la razón el cual es Charmy y se perdió espera CHARMY- abrió los ojos enormemente para después voltear y ver a su compañero con la misma expresión en su rostro.

En otro lugar por las montañas se veía un pequeño abejorro buscando la salida a lo que el le parecía un laberinto en que se encontraba cerca de un valle.

-Espío, vector, amigos –gritaba en aquel lugar vacío; por alguna razón llevo su vista al cielo, cuando de la nada sintió un viento helado recorrer su espalda miando para todos los lados tratando de descubrir que es lo que le había echo estremecer.

-Ummm... –siguió aquel "objeto" que le había llamado la atención

-Espero encontrar pronto a mis amigos- dio un suspiro bastante audible para luego retirarse cabizbaja del lugar.

Camino con la mirada en el suelo hasta que…

-OH discul…Shadow vaya que suerte- se alegro al ver al erizo negro frente a sus ojos.

-Charmy que bueno volver a verte- dijo un poco alegre el erizo al mismo que le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Je je en realidad me perdí- habla este con un brazo llevado a su nuca acompañada de una risa nerviosa.

-Como te perdiste

-Es una historia bastante graciosa- volvió a reír confundiendo al erizo.

-Entonces será para otra ocasión- dijo desatándole importancia parta luego retirarse

-Espera tenemos tiempo

-En realidad yo

-Vamos Shadow te lo cuento- de una manera un tanto divertida se paro de frente al erizo para jalarle del brazo haciéndole caer al piso-Todo comenzó con…

**~0~0~**

-ZzZzZ

"Depuse de todo Teo se durmió"- pensaba la chica mientras veía al zorrito dormir en sus piernas placidamente.

-Um- cerro un poco los ojos se hacia una noche un tanto relajante

El ruido provinente de la puerta la despertó de sus pensamientos pero quien podrá ser estaba segura que Noah regresaría bastante tarde seguro que no seria ella aun pero dudo que sea una visita casual.  
Con desconfianza se acercó lentamente hasta que un destello le despertó vio a… ¿Mephiles?

-Y tu que haces aquí, creí que me llamarías además de que ya es muy tarde y –este le interrumpió tomándola de los hombros.

-Debo advertirte

-Que cosa no me digas que Nega- dijo divertida.

-No no no es el Team Rose vienen por ti –hablo bastante serio con una mirada neutral

Esa noticia le hizo estremecer vendría como rayos

-Pero como diablos es que-

-Knuckles me lo dijo hace unas horas

-Ese como lo sabe- pregunto atónita con la mano en el mentón.

-Dice que le pagaron bien –respondió dándose la vuelta para cerrar aquella puerta.

-Entonces que podemos…

La gata fue interrumpida por el insistente sonido de la puerta

**~0~0~**

Estaba recostado en aquel árbol de la plaza, se había tardado pero era extraño, Noah solía ser bastante puntual.

-Hasta que al fin llegas preciosa- le dijo recibiéndola con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola- dijo sin tomar importancia a lo último

-Bueno igual te perdono por que me gustas y mas ahora- hablo viéndola de arriba, abajo.

-Hmph

-O vamos, admite que te gusto aunque sea un poquitito- dijo acercándosele mas.

-Lo que digas erizo- rodó los ojos y luego le vio de frente aun con los brazos cruzados.

-Je je muy divertido a donde quieres ir- pregunto ya muy cerca de ella con una sonrisa bastante picara.

-No lo se tu que opinas- dijo en un intento disimulado de alejarse.

-Bueno –se acerco hacia ella para luego rodearla con un brazo- note importa o si- sonrío para después disimuladamente agarrarle de la cintura y besar su cuello seductoramente.

Cerca del lugar transitaban Charmy y Shadow.

-Y luego Espio se quejo pero le dije que era un poco estúpido lo que me decía- hablaba haciendo muecas gracias combinadas con los movimientos de sus manos.

Shadow prestaba un poco de atención a la conversación del abejorro hasta que su vista se fijo en la chica que le atraía abrazada al otro

-Pero, es estupido Espio; le reclame pero a cambio este chico no me hizo caso…eh Shadow- vio que su acompañante de repente dejo de prestarle atención.

Un pequeño gruñido se le escapo para después poner su mano en el hombro del niño

-Te sientes bien Shadow- se puso nervioso Charmy

Este no hacia caso se encontraba enojado

-Shadow - insistió

El erizo poso su otra mano al otro hombro de Charmy

-Me asustas que sucede- dijo ya bastante asustado.

Luego empezó a ahorcarlo

-No no esto no puede ser verdad- decía entre dientes con el seño fruncido

Ahahaha- se quejaba el pobre Charmy.

**~0~0~**

Alexis se preparo para el combate, estaba lista para cualquier problema, hasta que algo la golpeo en la cara, tenían que luchar con Teo allí, eso no podía permitirlo.

-Salgamos!- Grito Alexis, Mephiles asintió y ambos salieron fuera, Alexis desenfundo los cuchillos y Mephiles se puso en posición de combate.

-Team Rose, no pensasteis mucho en que estamos siempre avisados, no?- se burlo Alexis con una sonrisa.

-Os advertimos que en cualquier momento, el chibato que os conto todo, hará lo imposible para avisar a Noah y Scourge, no creo que ganeis- dijo el erizo gris y azul con mala cara.

-Knuckles nos ha vendido!- Exclamo Manic molesto. -ESE EQUIDNA!- grito de nuevo.

-Vaya, si el Team Rose va a por nuestros amigos, es normal que los vendan, aunque claro, el peligro es Noah enfadada- dijo Alexis, lanzo el cuchillo cortando a Sonia en la cara, quedando clavado en un árbol.

Sonia grito poco después de que el cuchillo quedase clavado.

-Hipócritas- dijo Mephiles con una sonrisa macabra.

-Dadnos las esmeraldas!- Exigió Amy.

-Danos tú, tu cabeza- se burlo Alexis.

-Ni hablar- grito Elías poniendose por medio.

-Oh vamos, queréis las esmeraldas la cabeza de Amy estaría bien, o no?- pregunto con una sonrisa Alexis.

-Dejalo ya!- grito Manic.

Alexis le miro y lo fulmino con la mirada -Mira, Manic Rose, cada uno tiene un objetivo que quiere cumplir, me da igual que pase, cumplire mi objetivo, además, mi pequeña joya...- saco la joya y la apreto con su mano. -Es mía- río y sonrió a Mephiles y este avanzo.

-Además de que no lograréis vencernos, pues en tan solo unos segundos tendré un rehén- dijo con una sonrisa Mephiles.

-Ni te atrevas- grito Amy furiosa.

-Eso habrá que verlo- sonrió Mephiles.

**~0~0~**

Scourge seductoramente besaba el cuello de Noah, quien estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los puños apretados y dejando que besara su cuello.

"Todo por una buena causa, todo por una buena causa" pensaba Noah, mientras el ascendía hasta sus labios, la eriza abrió los ojos y vio a Scourge mirando sus labios.

"no se atreverá, ¿o si?" pensó de nuevo Noah.

Beso sus labios, Noah se sentía una sensación extraña, era un beso con más pasión que lo de Shadow, la lengua de Scourge choco contra los labios de Noah, haciéndole entender que quería profundizar el beso, Noah abrió la boca dejándole entrar, suavizando los puños y dejando los brazos estirados, la verdad, era divertido, y ella no sentía nada por él, quizás pudieran jugar...

**~0~0~**

Knuckles encontró a Vector y Espio discutiendo, bastante absurdo como siempre, hasta que oyo que Charmy se había perdido. Miro a los dos y busco al abejorro con la vista.

-EY, panda de vagos, donde demonios esta Charmy!- Grito el equidna rojo.

-Es que... verás...

Knuckles pataleo el suelo y hablo con molestia -y bien?-

-Le perdimos!- Admitió Espio.

-Busquémoslo- dijo Knuckles andando con autoridad.

Ambos, cocodrilo y camaleón siguieron al equidna rojo a buscar a Charmy, lo buscaron hasta encontrar a Shadow agarrándolo con fuerza.

-Suelta ya al pobre CHARMY!- grito Espio.

En ese momento, Shadow, miro de reojo a Noah y se estaban BESANDO! INCREÍBLE!

Soltó a Charmy y corrió a golpear al erizo verde. Knuckles echo un ojo y se los encontró besando, cosa que hizo que su sonrisa se formará de nuevo, Noah y Scourge besándose y el erizo negro celoso.

La pelea comenzó, Noah estaba como en las nubes, pues tenía la mirada perdida, mientras los erizos se mataban. Gritando.

-NO TOQUES A NOAH!- decia Shadow.

-NO ES TUYA, ELLA ESTA CONMIGO AHORA- protesto Scourge.

-MIENTES!- Grito Shadow.

-NO MIENTO- se defendía Scourge  
Hasta que...

-SCOURGE Y SHADOW BASTA! BOLAS DE PÚAS- grito molesta, ambos se detuvieron Shadow estaba encima de el preparado para darle un puñetazo y Scourge preparado para una batalla, ambos la miraron, estaba furiosa, se le notaba por su ceño fruncido su mala cara, sus brazos cruzados, una pierna estirada y otra recta como de soporte.

-Juro que os mataré a los dos si no os levantáis ahora mismo y me prestáis vuestra atención-

Todos se callaron, y se levantaron, mirando a la chica. Knuckles paso su brazo por la cintura de Noah, rematando su cólera, que fue liberada.  
-SUÉLTAME PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, COMO ME TOQUES TE CORTARE EN RODAJAS Y SE LAS DARÉ DE COMER A UN TIBURÓN O MEJOR LAS CALCINARE UNA POR UNA!

Eso hizo que se estremecieran, Noah resoplo calmándose.

-uno- dijo la eriza -Knuckles idiota, lárgate con tu equipo- dijo Noah cruzando sus brazos.

Knuckles se fue, más por miedo que por sus ordenes.

-Bien, dos- miro a Scourge -Seguiremos mañana hablando, ve a mi casa y ayuda a Alexis y Mephiles, te necesitan-

-COMO?!- grito -NO PIENSO DEJARTE SOLA CON EL-

Noah rió fuerte -Como si me fuese a pegar, vete, te prometo que no pasará nada- dijo la chica.

-Ok...- dijo no muy confiado, saco su esmeralda y miro a Noah por ultima vez, esta sonrió suave y dijo dos palabras -CHAOS CONTROL!

-Escupe lo que quieres, Shadow- grito Noah.

**~0~0**

Solo eran dos contra todo el Team Rose, de echo Sonia se había desmayado después de notar la sangre que escurría de su rostro producto del corte provocado por Alexis. Realmente habían mejorado sus habilidades pero nada que no podrían controlar.

- hay Sonic, debes mejorar tus habilidades- hablo sarcástica la gata.

-no te burles Alexis- se defendió enviándole un puñetazo, que por poco y no esquiva .

-pff, vaya temperamento

Sonic le lanzo un spin dash a la gata realmente es ágil por lo que le costo un poco esquivarlo. Unos leves rasguños se hicieron presentes en sus brazos, estaba verdaderamente furioso.

"Donde estará Noah" pensaba la chica a la vez que pelaba con Sonic.

-¡Chocola ve!- mando Tails a su chao, al ver a su amigo necesitado de ayuda.

-Agg- gruño para luego hacerlo volar con un poco de magia haciendo un movimiento de manos.

-CHOCOLA NOOO- grito el zorrito, el cual se dirigió volando donde yacía su chao desmayado, para su suerte había caído en manos de Cream así no se haría mucho daño.

-Cream que alegría- dijo viéndola con una enorme sonrisa.

-Je je aquí tienes amigo

-Gracias- en ese leve instante Tails no pudo evitar mirarle a los ojos y sonrojarse fuertemente provocado por sus fantasías con su amiga** (prohibido mal pensar xD)**

-Scourge ya llego- aviso Mephiles a su compañera

-A eso yo llamo suerte –sonrío victoriosa- un segundo donde esta Noah

-Tiene asuntos pendientes-respondió el erizo verde con un tono molesto "maldito Shadow" pensó para cerrar fuertemente sus puños.

-Alguien esta molesto- dijo burlona Alexis

-Ah no empieces

-Como digas

-Bien- en ese instante, Scourge se puso a pelear contra Rouge y Elías mandándoles puños directos, acompañados de fuertes golpes directos al estomago parecía que se estaba desfogando con ellos toda la ira que traía.

Alexis seguía su batalla contra Sonic; y Mephiles peleaba contra Amy y Manic.

-Acabare con esto- el erizo de colores oscuros lanzo varias esferas de energía maligna directo a la eriza, para después abalanzarse directamente a su hermano Manic.

La intensa niebla acumulada aquella noche y debido a las altas horas en las que estaban, no dejaba ver nada dejando a una Amy bastante confundida como para defenderse del repentino ataque de Mephiles.

-Amy cuidado- el erizo azul corrió directo a Amy recibiendo el impacto por ella, fue mas rápido que Elías quien tenia pensado hacer lo mismo.

-S-Sonic- tartamudeo al verlo ahí tirado todo sucio y adolorido.

-l-lo hice-e por ti- sonrío débilmente para después caer inconsciente.

l-levemoslo al hospital pronto- agilizo Elías.

Mientras ellos corrían con Sonic en brazos Mephiles atacaba con puros puñetazos al erizo verde aprovechando la oscuridad y la niebla así nadie le vería.

-uh…- se quejaba con los ojos entre abiertos- por que haces esto ya ganaron que quieres.

-venganza- dijo para después pegarle un puñetazo directo al abdomen.

-y-ya te vengaste de mis dos hermanas que conmigo- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-esto te enseñara a no meterte con Alexis.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente como lo sabia eso era imposible.

-no fue necesario que me lo haya dicho el bocón de Knuckles, yo te vi aquel día en el lago- se puso de pie para patearlo fuertemente en las costillas -suerte- dijo siniestramente para desaparecer en la niebla dejándolo escupiendo sangre.

**~0~0~**

El pequeño Charmy aun se encontraba algo aturdido por la reacción de Shadow algo le había molestado demasiado el no era asi.

-Chicos les parece si yo me quedo un rato mas- pidió de forma amable

-Pero Charmy- se quejo Espío

-Por favor ustedes vayan

-De acuerdo- todos asintieron con la cabeza para después retirarse corriendo quería saber que es lo que ocurría.

Camino sigilosamente parta encontrarse con el erizo bicolor acompañado de la eriza de púas medio lilas.

"claro a Shadow le gusta Noah" pensó con una sonrisa

-No tienes por que enojarte- recrimino la eriza con brazos cruzados

-Y que quieres que te felicite dando saltos de alegría- le hablo obviamente furioso

-Seria interesante verte dar saltos de alegría

-Sabes creí que era un simple rumor sobre lo de ti y Scourge pero veo que es verdad sobre su relación.

-Que no- respondió medio gritando- tengo derecho a salir con alguien no soy tu novia para que me andes controlando.

-Aun así yo…- hablo mientras se alejaba de ella al gran estanque que posee aquel enorme parque.

-yo solo estaba en una cita que tiene de malo, además de que como tu yo también tengo derecho a estar con alguien – le siguió hasta la orilla de este

-a que te refieres yo no estoy con nadie- le dijo imitando su acción sobre cruzarse de brazos.

"Debo hacer algo"- pensó el abejorro para luego abalanzarse valientemente sobre Shadow.

La fuerza que había utilizado había sido mas que suficiente para hacerlo caer directo al lago, Shadow como no tenia en que sostenerse para así evitar caer, se sujeto del brazo de Noah pero la fuerza era bastante como para que ambos caigan.

"Uh creo que metí la pata será mejor que me vaya" dijo volando frenéticamente por el camino antes tomado por sus amigos.

-Shadow eres un idiota- decía la chica mientras salía del agua

-¿Shadow?- pregunto al percatarse de la presencia de este- un segundo el lago…

-SHADOW- grito para luego sumergirse al agua.

Unas burbujitas se veían en la superficie del estanque de ahí salio Noah cargando al erizo "inconsciente"

-Respóndeme- dijo la eriza rosa de púas medio moradas.

Pero nada este sequía con ambos ojos cerrados

"debería pero el no responde creo que debería" se acerco lentamente a su rostro para aplicarle boca a boca.

Sintió como aquel beso de vida que le había aplicado era correspondido convirtiéndose en un verdadero beso, sintió como el erizo le rodeaba con su brazo ya que ella se encontraba encima de el; esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

**~0~0~**

"donde están los demás"- se quejo la chica de ojos color ámbar tratando de ver algo entra la oscuridad.

-Aahah-

Pudo escuchar quejidos acompañados de una intensa respiración agitada

-mmm...- siguió buscando tratando de encontrar el lugar del sonido

Una lagrima cayo de su rostro al ver al erizo verde tan mal herido ella recordaba que no se había echo tantos golpes como era posible; cayo de rodillas al verlo tan mal…

**Bueno, aqui acaba el capitulo ^^ Espero que os haya gustado :P**

**Dejen reviews ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí traemos el capítulo 9, The Change Of World, espero que te lo pases bien.**

**Bueno...**

**Empecemos con el capítulo! :D**

**De Alexis The Cat & Noah The Hedgehog**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

****Alexis abrazo el cuerpo de Manic, agarrándolo con fuerza, las lagrimas caian por sus ojos, era imposible, el no había recibido tantos golpes... Como es que estaba así.

-MANIC- dijo en un tono más alto para que le mirase, el la miro soltando un quejido al tacto.

-Dios, Manic, quien te hizo esto?- pidio suplicante.

-Alexis...- musito.

-MANIC, CONTÉSTAME!- grito ella llorando.

-te...- musito el en un tono muy bajo -quiero...-

Alexis le beso con fuerza, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, cuando ella rompió el beso, lo cargo como pudo y cogió su esmeralda de color roja en la mano izquierda la que estaba libre.

-Ojala funcione...- Apretó la esmeralda con una cara decidida y seria -CHAOS CONTROL-

Un brillo los envolvió y los teletransporto a un lugar diferente.

Alexis llego rápidamente a su destino y camino lentamente hasta la puerta, llamando al timbre con dificultad consiguió su cometido, llamo a la puerta, muchas veces, hasta que escucho un "ya voy, ya voy pesados" abrió la puerta y vio a una zorrita de pelaje rojo oscuro tirando a marrón oscuro, sus ojos eran azules, con un lazo naranja atando su pelo rojo, llevaba una camiseta de manga larga azul clara y unos vaqueros pitillo y unos tenis bajos cómodos de color gris y blanco.

-Fiona... necesito tu ayuda...-

**~0~0~**

Noah siguió el beso y lo profundizo una vez mucho, haciéndolo tan pasional como con Scourge, en ese momento se sintió en las nubes, era una sensación que le encantaba, sus ojos cerrados, y las manos de Shadow en sus caderas y ella besándolo con pasión, suavidad y cariño, un beso subido de tono, quizás.

Se separo de el un poco y lo miro a los ojos, para luego pegarle un sopapo.

-EY- se quejo Shadow levantándose a la par de Noah.

-Por asustarme idiota!- se cruzo de brazos girando la vista hacia otro lado y un tanto ruborizada.

-Lo siento...- dijo abrazando a Noah por la espalda, Noah se sobresalto y agarro su mano.

-Idiota-

-Yo también te quiero...- pronunció para girarla hacía el, la beso de nuevo y ella correspondió, aunque, por unos momentos, no pudo evitar pensar en que sucedía con ella, que hacía besando a ese erizo, diversión? que idiotez, ella tenía a Scourge... en aquel momento pensó en la palabra amor, pero eso no podía ser posible, sus ojos se fueron hasta donde se encontraba un árbol que ocultaba a un abejorro.

"el team rose" Pensó para ella, "tengo que irme con ellos", separo a Shadow de ella y lo miro.

-Tengo que irme- dijo para irse un poco lejos de él, pero el erizo insistió agarrando su mano con fuerza.

-Que pasa con nosotros?- le pregunto Shadow.

-Que pasa?- pregunto de nuevo Noah, contestando a una pregunta con otra.

-Somos...- bajo la mirada ruborizado -novios?-

Noah alzo una ceja en forma de confusión -Lo siento, yo no he salido nunca con nadie, además, tu eres mi enemigo, eres del Team Rose...- finalizo flotando en el aire.

-Pero yo te quiero...- musito mirándola con un rubor.

-Los sentimientos en este mundo no importan, son aplastados por la realidad, y tu y yo no vamos a estar juntos, porque nos aplastara la realidad-  
Dicho esto salió volando dejando a Shadow allí, Shadow apretó los puños, sabía como era ella, lo sabía, aun así se enamoro de ella, de su frialdad, de su carácter serio, de que bajo esa apariencia, se preocupaba por el, aunque a veces no lo demostrase y ella fuese irritante... El amor... a veces es imposible, pero el estaba seguro de que el suyo no lo era, a pesar del dolor y la fuerza con lo que lo había aplastado, el haría algo por hacer que le correspondiese y aceptase su petición, así mismo tuviese que luchar contra Scourge por ella.

**~0~0~**

El Team Rose, estaba en el hospital, Sonia llevaba una vendita en la cara, donde el cuchillo había dado, Elías y Amy estaban con unos cuantos vendajes, pero estaban bien, Rouge estaba un poco mal herida pero nada que no pudiese soportar, Tails y Cream estaban bien, ningún rasguño en cambio Sonic estaba ingresado...

Amy se sentía muy culpable por el simple echo de que Sonic estaba así por su culpa.

Elías se acerco a Amy y le froto el brazo -No te preocupes, se pondrá bien, deberías descansar-

-NO- negó Amy -Me quedaré con el, hasta que despierte... el me salvo...-

Elías se levanto beso su mejilla y se fue, no le apetecía ver la escena, Sonia y Rouge descansaban en una habitación, acompañadas de Cream, Tails y Chocola estaban con Amy y Sonic.

-Amy... y Manic?-pregunto Tails

-Manic?- pregunto Amy, para luego levantarse de golpe -Y MANIC, Y SHADOW?- grito la chica.

-Elías y Cream han ido a por ellos, pero... aun no los han encontrado...-

-Yo... no me puedo ir, lo hare por el...- dijo mirando a Sonic y apretando su mano.

-Me iré a ayudar... no te preocupes- dijo Tails.

-Eres un encanto, gracias-

Tails sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Amy sola.

-Te pondrás bien, te lo prometo-

**~0~0~**

Charmy el pequeño abejorro, se encontraba bastante alegre aunque no lo hubiera imaginado logro que ellos dos se hallan reconciliado, de la forma mas extraña pudo imaginar.

-"lo logre siiii soy el mejor" -hablaba mentalmente recordando las anteriores situaciones-

-que haces-

-Ah Shadow – por su torpeza termino tropezando con un basurero- je je que sorpresa volverte a ver amigo-

-me estabas espiando- pregunto un poco serio

-Nooo yo si claro- los nervios empezaban a notarse, pronto Charmy empezó a temblar cual cubo de hielo.

-Charmy te encuentras bien- pregunto al ver poner caras graciosas al pequeño niño.

-Bueno sisi te espié lo siento- decía apenado con la mano en le cuelo

-Tu me empujaste

-Bueno ese no era mi plan pero si yo te empuje

Aquel erizo de betas rojas le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza

-Ja ja Charmy creo que te debo un gracias- decía alegremente

-No tienes por que agradecer amigo

-Aun así quieres que te lleve a casa- ofrecio de manera amable

-Si no te molesta

Shadow cargo en sus hombros al pequeño Charmy llevándolo así como caballito

-Puedo preguntar algo

-Por que no

Se acerco a su oreja y empezó a susurrar- que tal besa Noah-

Toda la sangre se le vino a la cara realmente estaba sonrojado

-Charmy que clase de pregunta es esa - se medio enojo

-Yo solo decía -se excuso.

**~0~0~**

-Elias podrías acompañarme a casa

-Claro pequeño tu madrina debe de estar muy preocupada

-Ja ja si vainilla me cuida mucho

-Bueno solo deja que me despida y nos vamos

-Si señor

Elias entro a la habitación a buscar a Amy cuando se a encontró bastante pensativa al parecer

-Amor debo dejar a Tails a casa podrías quedate sola

-Si, no te preocupes por mi- sonrio calidamente

Este sonrió para después besar su mano señal de despedida y luego marcharse de forma galante

-Listo Tails- pregunto mirando al zorrito

-Listo vayámonos

Finalmente ambos salieron directo a casa de la coneja de seguro debe de estar bien preocupada por su pequeño sobrino  
Por otra parte en la habitación de Sonic estaba se encontraba reposando

-Gracias por salvarme- murmuro la eriza

-Amy no tienes por que agradecer yo siempre te salvare aunque no sea tu príncipe azul- hablo triste rcordando al perfecto que es Elias.

-Pero arriesgaste tu vida solo por mi bien

-No me arrepiento- le sonrio alegremente

-Sonic...

Amy la eriza de ojos verdes se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro para luego entregarle un dulce beso, Sonic no se mogusto vió para nada aunque debe admitir que le tomo de sorpresa y le demasiado.

**~0~0~**

-Alexis- murmuro un pequeño zorrito muy soñoliento apenas caminando

-donde estas- repitió

-umm- fue a examinar las habitaciones y su amiga no se encontraba nisiquiera noah

"donde estarán ya es muy tarde"- pensó cuando de repente vio por la puerta entrara la la eriza de púas medio lilas con lo que pareció ser una sonrisa en su rostro

-Teo que haces despierto- le miro de reojo

-oí unos ruidos y me preocupe

-siempre tan tierno- le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas a su espalda

-gracias – al instante el pequeño zorrito se ruborizo intensamente al oír esas palabras

-donde esta Alexis

-la-la estoy buscando- tartamudeo desviando la mirada

-Espero que este bien- por alguna razón le dio mala espina que la gata no se encontrara en casa.

**~0~0~**

La gata color café estaba desesperada, no recibía respuestas de Fiona, cuando preguntaba si estaba bien, ella decía "ungüento" y continuaba con su trabajo, ahora mismo estaban en un cuarto solos, Fiona curando sus heridas y Alexis desmoronándose en el sofá.

-Que habrá pasado con él?- dijo preocupada.

Miro el techo y recordó que la espesa niebla y la oscuridad eran un buen punto para ellos que acostumbraban a estar así por la noche y esas cosas, pero, ella no sabía quien había sido, Noah descartada, Teo descartado, ella descartada, si lo hubiera dejado así se acordaría, solo le quedaban Mephiles y Scourge, y tanto el erizo verde oscuro y el negro eran sospechosos, Mephiles posiblemente por defenderla de Manic y Scourge venía furioso, se agarro la cabeza con fuerza y empezó a frotarla, no sabía quien demonios había echo eso! Y dudar de sus compañeros...

-Ya está, se pondrá bien- dijo la voz de Fiona saliendo de la entrada.

Alexis se levanto rápidamente y miro a Fiona, cuando se iba a dirigir al cuarto en el que se encontraba Manic, Fiona la paro.

-Eh, eh, eh! A donde vas?- Pregunto mirando de reojo a Alexis.

-A ti que te parece, a ver a Manic- dijo mirando confusa a Fiona.

-Pues, necesita descansar, cuando despierte te avisaré- dijo esto tranquilamente -Además, deberías dormir, demasiadas sorpresas por un día no?- pregunto Fiona suavemente, Alexis asintió.

-Túmbate en mi cama, prometo despertarte si él lo hace, te despertaré, si?-

Alexis se resigno y fue hacia donde Fiona le indicaba.

**~0~0~**

Noah estuvo una hora esperando el regreso de Alexis junto al zorrito, cansada ya, se levanto y malhumorada cogió su chaqueta para dirigirse a la habitación en la que Teo dibujaba.

-Nos vamos- dijo un tanto seria.

-Que sucede señorita Noah?- pregunto Teo mirándola inocentemente.

-Iré a buscar a Alexis, tu te quedarás con Nega ok?-

-Aun no ha vuelto?- pregunto curioso, esta negó con la cabeza.

-Venga ven a mis brazos-

Dicho esto Teo se ruborizo un poco.

-Se-señorita Noah?-

-Tienes miedo si te elevo a cuarenta metros del suelo y vamos a máxima velocidad no? Pues si no quieres pasar miedo, será mejor que vengas en mis brazos-

Teo asintió ruborizado y abrazo a Noah por el cuello, esta lo levanto en el aire y lo mantuvo en su brazos, Noah se fue con Teo de casa y cerro la puerta, para luego elevarse en el aire, el zorrito seguía ruborizado y esta no parecía notarlo.

Cuando al fin llegaron a base de Nega, Noah bajo a Teo y le ofreció su mano, este acepto y se encaminaron dentro.

Noah parecía despistada del todo, como si no tuviese miedo ni nada, y como si no se esperase ataques, Mephiles, probo a su líder, lanzando una patada, Noah, la paro con una mano y miro molesta a Mephiles.

-A que juegas?- pregunto.

-Por probar- dijo indiferente el erizo negro, que miro a Teo.

-Y Alexis?-

-Es lo que desconozco, por eso, seréis niñeros, yo iré por ella, a fin de cuentas, la conozco más que nadie.

-Yo te acompaño, que se quede Nega y Scourge.

-No- nego la eriza severa, -Tu vigilas y proteges la base, Nega y Scourge cuidan a Teo, no se discute más. Con la mano libre, tiro de Mephiles hasta la gran área de combate por así decirlo y allí soltó la bomba, Scourge molesto por Noah, le giro la mirada, provocando que Noah, se lo llevase al acabar.  
-que sucede contigo?- pregunto seria.

-Y Shadow?- pregunto molesto Scourge.

-A caso es eso?- abrió los ojos Noah -No paso nada- mintió -Te lo prometí- dicho esto beso a Scourge.

-Quizás asciendas a más de eso, si te portas bien, deja de jugar y hablaremos.

Noah se fue de allí, en busca de Alexis, utilizando la Esmeralda del Caos, para unificar el poder y encontrar otras esmeraldas.

**~0~0~**

Shadow caminaba tranquilo hacia la casa de Charmy, cuando un montón de aire se levanto. En frente de ellos, apareció la eriza rosa posandose en el suelo con elegancia, la esmeralda brillaba en su mano.

-Estoy cerca, Alexis, más me vale que estes bien...-

Shadow la miro atónito sin decir nada, estaba? Preocupada por otro ser que no fuese ella.

**Bueno que tal este capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado y dejen reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aqui otro episodio/capítulo de The Change Of World, espero que lo disfurteis.**

**Un beso de Alexis y Noah.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

La gata color café estaba desesperada, no recibía respuestas de Fiona, cuando preguntaba si estaba bien, ella decía "ungüento" y continuaba con su trabajo, ahora mismo estaban en un cuarto solos, Fiona curando sus heridas y Alexis desmoronándose en el sofá.

-Que habrá pasado con él?- dijo preocupada.

Miro el techo y recordó que la espesa niebla y la oscuridad eran un buen punto para ellos que acostumbraban a estar así por la noche y esas cosas, pero, ella no sabía quien había sido, Noah descartada, Teo descartado, ella descartada, si lo hubiera dejado así se acordaría, solo le quedaban Mephiles y Scourge, y tanto el erizo verde oscuro y el negro eran sospechosos, Mephiles posiblemente por defenderla de Manic y Scourge venía furioso, se agarro la cabeza con fuerza y empezó a frotarla, no sabía quien demonios había echo eso! Y dudar de sus compañeros...

-Ya está, se pondrá bien- dijo la voz de Fiona saliendo de la entrada.

Alexis se levanto rápidamente y miro a Fiona, cuando se iba a dirigir al cuarto en el que se encontraba Manic, Fiona la paro.

-Eh, eh, eh! A donde vas?- Pregunto mirando de reojo a Alexis.

-A ti que te parece, a ver a Manic- dijo mirando confusa a Fiona.

-Pues, necesita descansar, cuando despierte te avisaré- dijo esto tranquilamente -Además, deberías dormir, demasiadas sorpresas por un día no?- pregunto Fiona suavemente, Alexis asintió.

-Túmbate en mi cama, prometo despertarte si él lo hace, te despertaré, si?-

Alexis se resigno y fue hacia donde Fiona le indicaba.

**~0~0~**

Noah estuvo una hora esperando el regreso de Alexis junto al zorrito, cansada ya, se levanto y malhumorada cogió su chaqueta para dirigirse a la habitación en la que Teo dibujaba.

-Nos vamos- dijo un tanto seria.

-Que sucede señorita Noah?- pregunto Teo mirándola inocentemente.

-Iré a buscar a Alexis, tu te quedarás con Nega ok?-

-Aun no ha vuelto?- pregunto curioso, esta negó con la cabeza.

-Venga ven a mis brazos-

Dicho esto Teo se ruborizo un poco.

-Se-señorita Noah?-

-Tienes miedo si te elevo a cuarenta metros del suelo y vamos a máxima velocidad no? Pues si no quieres pasar miedo, será mejor que vengas en mis brazos-

Teo asintió ruborizado y abrazo a Noah por el cuello, esta lo levanto en el aire y lo mantuvo en su brazos, Noah se fue con Teo de casa y cerro la puerta, para luego elevarse en el aire, el zorrito seguía ruborizado y esta no parecía notarlo.

Cuando al fin llegaron a base de Nega, Noah bajo a Teo y le ofreció su mano, este acepto y se encaminaron dentro.

Noah parecía despistada del todo, como si no tuviese miedo ni nada, y como si no se esperase ataques, Mephiles, probo a su líder, lanzando una patada, Noah, la paro con una mano y miro molesta a Mephiles.

-A que juegas?- pregunto.

-Por probar- dijo indiferente el erizo negro, que miro a Teo.

-Y Alexis?-

-Es lo que desconozco, por eso, seréis niñeros, yo iré por ella, a fin de cuentas, la conozco más que nadie.

-Yo te acompaño, que se quede Nega y Scourge.

-No- nego la eriza severa, -Tu vigilas y proteges la base, Nega y Scourge cuidan a Teo, no se discute más. Con la mano libre, tiro de Mephiles hasta la gran área de combate por así decirlo y allí soltó la bomba, Scourge molesto por Noah, le giro la mirada, provocando que Noah, se lo llevase al acabar.

-que sucede contigo?- pregunto seria.

-Y Shadow?- pregunto molesto Scourge.

-A caso es eso?- abrió los ojos Noah -No paso nada- mintió -Te lo prometí- dicho esto beso a Scourge.

-Quizás asciendas a más de eso, si te portas bien, deja de jugar y hablaremos.

Noah se fue de allí, en busca de Alexis, utilizando la Esmeralda del Caos, para unificar el poder y encontrar otras esmeraldas.

**~0~0~**

Shadow caminaba tranquilo hacia la casa de Charmy, cuando un montón de aire se levanto. En frente de ellos, apareció la eriza rosa posandose en el suelo con elegancia, la esmeralda brillaba en su mano.

-Estoy cerca, Alexis, más me vale que estes bien...-

Shadow la miro atónito sin decir nada, estaba? Preocupada por otro ser que no fuese ella?

El pequeño Teo miraba aterrado al erizo que estaba a su lado; este le mandaba miradas de odio que ni el mismo Teo sabia, pero de lo que si esta seguro es que ese erizo cuyo nombre es Mephiles, le odia sin razón aparente.

-Sucede algo- pregunto temeroso esperando una reacción de furia por parte de su vigilante.

-Debería suceder algo, dime mocoso debería- le pregunto de forma agresiva.

-A n-no nada je je – se rió nervioso- aun así por que la razón de odio hacia a mi-

-Me estorbas y ya-

-Pero si acabo de llegar- se excuso dando unos pasitos hacia atrás.

-Si quieres hacerme útil, comportate útil- dijo acercándose al zorrito.

-Eh!- se detuvo en seco ante sus palabras.

-Vamos no te hagas el idiota- hablo alzando el tono de voz

-Pero para que señor-

-Necesito vigilar bien a mis aliados, pero no puedo hacerlo siempre y tu podrías vigilar a Alexis o Noah pero lo veo lejano en Noah

-A se refiere a la señorita Noah creo que entiendo-pensó recordando los roses que había tenido con un erizo de nombre Shadow - pero que tiene que ver Alexis-

-Asuntos personales-

-Te gusta o que- hablo burlesco el zorrito de ojos azul intenso.

-Vuelve a repetir eso y te rompo esos brazos- dijo amenazante.

-Si señor-

-Bien así me gusta- el erizo se retiro del lugar con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro, pero a unos cuantos pasos se detuvo.- a por cierto investiga donde estuvo recientemente.

-...-

No recibió respuesta por lo que dedujo en que pensaba- es mejor que seas mi conocido a que me tengas de enemigo mocoso.

-Are lo que pueda- respondió con nervios notables.

-Bien -con esto dicho se fue de la habitación

"no te creas que sera fácil controlarme pero aun así no entiendo tu odio así a mi"- pensaba Teo con una mirada perdida - "vigilar a la señorita Noah no creo poder hacer eso"- pensó con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas mientras se le veía nervioso

**~0~0~**

Habían cortado el beso de repente Amy le ve dulce y Sonic por su parte se notaba nervioso.

-Perdoname yo no...-

No tienes por que disculparte, eh esperado eso por mucho tiempo-

-Siempre me has esperado verdad- le miro fijamente esperando una respuesta.

-Y lo seguiría haciendo, no me importa que estés con Elias ni siquiera si es el mismo rey del mundo, siempre te esperare- le sonrió.

-Sonic -murmuro de manera dulce

-Amy...

-Gracias por estar a mi lado- bajo la mirada- pero perdoname por yo no estar al tuyo-

-No importa siempre te eh amado desde que me salvaste y eso nada lo cambiaría-

Amy le dio un suave abrazo mientras le acariciaba suavemente sus heridas

-Por esta noche quiero estar solo a tu lado- hablo la eriza.

-Y yo velare tu sueño por mas cansado que este-

-Debes descansar-

-O vamos Amy dejame disfrutar este momento- le miro con una sonrisa encantadora.

-De acuerdo-

**~0~0~**

-Despierta agg despierta – ya exasperada Fiona le echo un baso de agua fría directo al rostro.

-Ah pero que – dijo limpiándose la cara con las mangas de su blusa

-Lo siento Alexis, medidas desesperadas soluciones desesperadas- hablo media malvada

-Que sucede- respondió con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Ya despertó- dijo sin interés.

-Ah enserio- se lleno de alegría.

-Parece estar bien-

-Ahora si puedo verlo verdad-

-No es muy obvio acaso, entra a ese cuarto de una buena vez-

-Okey- se levanto del sillón del apartamento caminando suaves pasos hasta llegar a la habitación, cuando lo vio a el medio dormido.

"se ve tan tierno"- pensó con una sonrisa

-Bien yo te dejo, quiero dormir un rato- hablo la zorrita

Con un poco de cuidado entro para después cerrar la puerta con suma delicadeza.

-Te encuentras bien- pregunto dudosa

-A-alexis eres tu-

-Si soy yo -le hablo acariciándole el rostro – dime quien te hizo esto-

-Olvidalo no tiene importancia- desvió su mirada.

-Para mi si-

-Solo digamos que lo hizo uno de tus chicos- respondió sin darle importancia a la situación.

-Eh pero si aun no salgo con nadie- le miro extrañada.

-A si, pues Mephiles me dio a entender otra cosa-

-El te hizo esto es un...

-No me importa, lo volvería a pasar si ese ese el precio de estar contigo, por mi esta bien

-Es mi culpa, aun así gracias-

-Supongo que de nada-

-Gracias- susurro para terminar en un beso muy suave por su estado

-Uhh- se quejo

-Te estoy lastimando- se aparto de el erizo verde

-No me importa- le dijo al oído para después atraerla suavemente hacia el y robarle un beso el cual correspondió aferrándose a su cuello- Alexis quieres estar conmigo-

-Pero no te importa que tenga que finir con los demás y luego...-

-No no te dije que me vale muy poco solo dime quieres estar conmigo- le pregunto esperanzado con un sonrisa pequeña.

-Si quiero, pero sera nuestro secreto -le sonrió para luego abrazarse a el- ahora descansa-

**~0~0~**

Noah miro de reojo a los alrededores, sintió ruidos y con un ágil movimiento dio una vuelta sobre si misma, alzando su pierna para patear a cualquiera, dejando su tacón al rededor del cuello de alguien, esa silueta era conocida, era ese erizo al que momentos antes había besado con pasión, por unos momentos se sintió despreciable por jugar a dos bandas y resoplo hondo mirando al erizo y a la abeja, bajo su pierna que estaba extendida y se giro para continuar su labor de buscar a Alexis, sin decir una palabra camino con su orgullo por los aires en dirección a donde su esmeralda le indicaba.

-Noah!- Grito el erizo negro, haciendo que la eriza se parase, sus brazos se cruzaron y se giro a verlo con cierto enfado.

-Lucharé por ti, queda claro?- pregunto el erizo negro después de la confesión.

Noah se ruborizo un poco, pero agradecida a la oscuridad de la noche, no se veía nada y menos su rubor, su arrogancia y su orgullo le pidieron hablar pero su boca no emitía sonido alguno, así que opto por seguir con su camino.

Shadow sonrió satisfecho, Noah, la misma Noah orgullosa que no dejaba ganar a nadie en guerras de palabras, miradas o luchas, estaba sin palabras, eso era buena señal, significaba que aun tenía una oportunidad.

-Shadow, ¿Que no te conteste la chica que te gusta es bueno o malo?-

-En este caso es bueno...

**~0~0~**

Alexis iba a salir por la puerta, cuando una silueta la hizo retroceder, era imposible lo que estaba viendo, Noah estaba allí con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de furia.

-No-Noah...- musito, Manic también se había callado y estaba sin habla, él había sido presente de lo fácil que era para ella atacarles sin mancharse las manos, por no hablar de la crueldad.

-Te lo puedo explicar! Esto no es lo que parece!- dijo Alexis buscando escusas para su amiga la eriza rosa.

-Me encantaría quedarme ha escuchar la explicación más ridícula del universo, pero no sabes lo preocupada que me tenías a mí, a Nega y a Mephiles, se puede saber porque no avisas o dejas una nota! podrías haber llamado!- le grito furiosa Noah.

Manic estaba asombrado por aquella muestra de preocupación, se quedo quieto y callado. Alexis estaba en las mismas, callada y sorprendida, pero solo bajo la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no pensé que...

-Sí, sí, debemos volver, Teo está preocupado-

-oh no! TEO!- grito esta -Esta bien?

-Sí, esta en la base...

-De acuerdo, Fiona te cuidará, mañana puedes pasarte a verle, ahora debemos irnos, ah, tranquila que no me importa y me callaré si es tu decisión- dicho esto salió por la puerta para irse con Alexis, que beso a Manic y se fue.

**~0~0~**

"shadow es admirable"- pensaba un pequeño Charmy con estrellas en sus ojos.

-charmy- llamo el erizo negro al pequeño abejorro

-¡eeh!, Que... sucede algo-

-ya es muy tarde, te dejare en casa de una vez por todas, sin retrasos- le dijo medio sonriendo a su acompañante.

-si- dijo con animo.

-bien-

Por ultimo el erizo negro de betas rojas, llevo al abejorro en sus hombros para luego decirle un "sujetate fuerte" de su parte, para así desaparecer en un brillo dorado en la intensidad de la noche de cielo azulado.

**~0~0~**

"Pero como" se preguntaba una gata de nombre Alexis, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Y, en que piensas- pregunto su compañera al notar que esta se encontraba seria todo el recorrido.

-A... yo, pff no nada je...je- rió notablemente nerviosa.

-Bien-

-Okey, esta bien, no entiendo como es que supiste donde me encontraba-

-Solo te busque-

-Gracias por preocuparte- le sonrió- y ya lo sabes ¿no?-

-Saber que estas con el erizo hermano de la impostora, si ya lo se- respondió seria sin poder aquella postura esbelta que la caracterizaba.

-Entonces no sera un secreto, me alegra mucho- hablo con alegría- te quiero preguntar...-

-Suficiente por un día-

-No, espera- se detuvo un momento, para luego tomar un suspiro y continuar- si a ti te atrae Shadow, por que no hacerle caso-

"luchare por ti"- ese pequeño fragmento de recuerdo llego como magia a su mente, dejandole un leve rubor en sus mejillas; estaba dispuesta a darle una respuesta.

-Hasta que al fin legan- hablo un siniestra voz bastante familiar para los presentes.

-Mephiles- hablo con susurro

-Aquí esta el enano, no estoy de niñero- dijo entregando al zorrito dormido en brazos de la gata- por cierto donde estabas -le susurro al oido de esta.

-Asuntos personales- hablo seria reprimiendo su enojo- podemos irnos ya Noah-

-Claro- a continuación saco una esmeralda caos preparada para pronunciar el clásico "chaos control" desapareciendo por ende de aquella base, en las escondidas profundidades del bosque.

**~0~0~**

-Buenas noches Charmy-

-Igualmente, Shadow- hablo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

El aludido solo volteo con una media sonrisa, para por ultimo seguir su camino desapareciendo en las sombras de la noche.

-No tan rápido...the hedgehog-

-Eh!- Volteo velozmente mirando a todas las direcciones en su alrededor.

-Arreglaremos esto de una vez Shadow-

-Scourge no hay nada que arreglar vete y dejame solo- le dijo fríamente retomando su camino.

-Cobarde- pronuncio divertido

-No es cobardía, golpearte seria cobardía-

-Maldito imbécil- a continuación con su increíble velocidad le mando un puño directo al mentón de Shadow, dando el comienzo a una pelea por el corazón de la joven eriza Noah the hedgehog...

**Bueno, este capítulo ha acabado! **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Venga! Dejen reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**Estamos aquí otra vez, Alexis. (Dulce Angel Oscuro) con nuestro fic en conjunto.**

**Espero que os agrade este capítulo.**

**Ahora empecemos**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

-Ese erizo es un...agg un tonto, si un gran tonto- se decía el pequeño Teo-. Claro que no puedo vigilar a las chicas-dijo a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

Caminaba a las afueras de la base, después de todo ya era muy tarde como para que alguien oyera sus quejas; el erizo de las sombras cuyo nombre es Mephiles estaría en los lugares mas oscuros y escabrosos de la base, ni siquiera oiría sus alaridos, y claro Nega, el estaría durmiendo como un gran oso, era ironizo a ese nada lograba despertarlo a mitad de su sueño, ni siquiera un terremoto, así que podría quejarse todo lo que quisiera o mas desquitarse.

-Erizo idiota- dijo por ultimo para echarse en el césped fijando su vista en el firmamento.

**~0~0~**

A medio camino del hogar de la Señora Vainilla, Elias y Tails caminaban, ya era tarde y poco a poco ya se aproximaban a su destino, hasta que...por un leve instante, Elias se sintió raro, como una especie de apuñalada en su pecho, bastante extrañando paro su caminata, sentia como un presentimiento o algo así.

-Le sucede algo Elias- pregunto el zorro con un rostro de preocupación.

-No nada solo continuemos-

-Seguro-

Reanudando su caminata ambos amigos se dirigieren al hogar del zorro de dos colas . Elias, no quería preocuparse por banalidades como un simple dolor en el pecho, por lo cual lo paso por alto y siguió su camino.

-Amy-

El joven rostro de la eriza llego a su mente como una simple ilusión, por lo cual se paro en seco con una mirada perdida.

-Te molesta si desde aquí continuas solo Tails- pregunto con gentileza.

-Para nada, yo estaré bien-

-chao-

Le devolvió el gesto de amabilidad que había tenido el zorro con el dándole así una media sonrisa, se despidió con un ademan de manos y corrió a toda velocidad; por extrañas razones quería ver a su bella rosa en esos instantes.

-Pobre Elias- susurro Tails para continuar su camino, aunque... unos gruñidos le hicieron perder su concentración.

-Es un maldito, como cree, jamas aria eso no soy su marioneta-

Aquellas quejas no se oían cercanas, de echo tal ves solo las oía por tener un oído bastante sensible.  
Con sus colas se elevo hasta el cielo, devia investigar un poco después de todo ya era muy tarde sin duda tendría regaños por parte de Vainilla.

"se me hace muy familiar esa voz"- pensó a medida que volaba.

**~0~0~**

-ya volví- medio grito con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Charmy!- gritaron al unisono sus compañeros para darle un caluroso abrazo de grupo.

-Que tal chicos ya volví- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Estábamos tan preocupados- hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Chicos, no sigan hablando así, da un poco de repelús-

-Okey- dijeron con un leve nerviosismo.

-Y Knuckles-

-El se fue hace mucho, hablando de eso... ¡donde estabas, enano!

-Yo solo fui a dar una vuelta- mintió volteando el rostro.

-Vete a dormir que ya es tarde- ordeno Vector

Este asintió con la cabeza y se fue volando directo a su habitación.  
Ya en su cuarto se echo en su cama sintiéndose como un héroe, había ayudado mucho a su amigo pero quería hacer mas, no confiaba mucho en ellos, después de todo el erizo negro eran tan distinto a al eriza rosa de puás moradas.

-Si solo tuviera un deseo-

Se acerco a la ventana con la inocente esperanza de encontrar un estrella fugaz y pedir su deseo.

-Estrellita yo...- iba a seguir con su petición, cuando de repente vio algo en el cielo.

-O si, espero que sea un ovni- dijo sacando su cámara...

-Eso no es un ovni, de hecho se parece a...- se tomo unos instantes para pensar- pero si es Tails!

- ¡Duérmete ya Charmy!- grito desde el primer piso Espio.

-¡No le grites a Charmy!- defendió Vector.

-Debe dormir- siguió gritando Espio.

-Dejale ya-

Ellos siempre igual- resoplo con fastidio .– mejor voy a investigar-. sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a seguir a Tails quería llegar al fondo de ese asunto- después de todo soy un espia debo investigar- excusando su curiosidad empezó a aletear su alas, listo para irse por esa gran ventana.

**~0~0~**

-Quien anda ahí- hablo un Teo asustadizo

Diviso que en los arbustos de aquel bosque donde se encontraba en esos momentos; se veía como sobresalían dos colitas de la planta.

-Tails eres tu...- hablo acercando se mas.

-Teo – dijo saliendo de los arbustos con gran emoción Tails con su pequeño chao

-Cuanto tiempo-

-Mucho diría yo- hablo sonriendo- con te ahí, como estas -

desde la oscuridad una sombra se acercaba directo hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos

-Ahahah- gritaron ambos

-Lo siento no era mi intensión-

-Mas bien, solo eres tu Charmy- se tranquilizo el zorrito de pelaje zafe oscuro

-Mas bien- apoyo Tails

-Chao chao- revoloteo chocola.

Después de un rato...

-Así que aun nada con Cream eh Tails- hablo Teo mirando a su acompañante

-Nada de nada- se desanimo Tails bajando sus orejitas.

-Te ayudaremos- animo Charmy

-No esta bien-

-Chao chao-

-Chocola tiene razón debemos ayudarte- animo el pequeño Teo.

-Si-

-No por favor- decía Tails dando pasitos hacia atrás.

-Sii debemos, eres un gran amigo-

Se sintió derrotado después de todo era un dos contra uno- esta bien si necesito ayuda-

-Si debes dejar de ser tan delicado-

-Y comportarte mas rudo- dijo divertido Charmy.

-Okey pero no agan nada extraño-

-Claro que no- dijeron al mismo tiempo zorro y abeja

-TEO TEO- llamo Mephiles con un tono de voz bastante aterrador.

-a-a-ah erá mejor que se vallan chicos mañana hablamos- dijo a la vez que se ponía nervioso

-si- Tails y Charmy empezaron a volar lejos de ahí.

Teo no sabia que hacer, si le veía ahí ese erizo, de seguro le mataría; asi que se hecho en el piso fingiendo estar dormido.

**~0~0~**

"shadow es admirable"- pensaba un pequeño Charmy con estrellas en sus ojos.

-charmy- llamo el erizo negro al pequeño abejorro

-¡eeh!, Que... sucede algo-

-ya es muy tarde, te dejare en casa de una vez por todas, sin retrasos- le dijo medio sonriendo a su acompañante.

-si- dijo con animo.

-bien-

Por ultimo el erizo negro de betas rojas, llevo al abejorro en sus hombros para luego decirle un "sujétate fuerte" de su parte, para así desaparecer en un brillo dorado en la intensidad de la noche de cielo azulado.

**~0~0~**

"Pero como" se preguntaba una gata de nombre Alexis, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Y, en que piensas- pregunto su compañera al notar que esta se encontraba seria todo el recorrido.

-A... yo, pff no nada je...je- rió notablemente nerviosa.

-Bien-

-Okey, esta bien, no entiendo como es que supiste donde me encontraba-

-Solo te busque-

-Gracias por preocuparte- le sonrió- y ya lo sabes ¿no?-

-Saber que estas con el erizo hermano de la impostora, si ya lo se- respondió seria sin poder aquella postura esbelta que la caracterizaba.

-Entonces no sera un secreto, me alegra mucho- hablo con alegría- te quiero preguntar...-

-Suficiente por un día-

-No, espera- se detuvo un momento, para luego tomar un suspiro y continuar- si a ti te atrae Shadow, por que no hacerle caso-

"luchare por ti"- ese pequeño fragmento de recuerdo llego como magia a su mente, dejandole un leve rubor en sus mejillas; estaba dispuesta a darle una respuesta.

-Hasta que al fin legan- hablo un siniestra voz bastante familiar para los presentes.

-Mephiles- hablo con susurro

-Aquí esta el enano, no estoy de niñero- dijo entregando al zorrito dormido en brazos de la gata- por cierto donde estabas -le susurro al oido de esta.

-Asuntos personales- hablo seria reprimiendo su enojo- podemos irnos ya Noah-

-Claro- a continuación saco una esmeralda caos preparada para pronunciar el clásico "chaos control" desapareciendo por ende de aquella base, en las escondidas profundidades del bosque.

**~0~0~**

-Buenas noches Charmy-

-Igualmente, Shadow- hablo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

El aludido solo volteo con una media sonrisa, para por ultimo seguir su camino desapareciendo en las sombras de la noche.

-No tan rápido...the hedgehog-

-Eh!- Volteo velozmente mirando a todas las direcciones en su alrededor.

-Arreglaremos esto de una vez Shadow-

-Scourge no hay nada que arreglar vete y dejame solo- le dijo fríamente retomando su camino.

-Cobarde- pronuncio divertido

-No es cobardía, golpearte seria cobardía-

-Maldito imbécil- a continuación con su increíble velocidad le mando un puño directo al mentón de Shadow, dando el comienzo a una pelea por el corazón de la joven eriza Noah the hedgehog...

**~0~0~**

Apenas había dormido. AMY ROSE LO HABÍA BESADO! La emoción que sentía era demasiada, no se podía creer que su heroína lo hubiese besado. A la, que se fastidie el Elías.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa entrelazo sus manos en forma soñadora, pensó que nunca había sido más feliz, si por un simple roce. Nunca se había sentido tan vivo, tan feliz.

Pensó de nuevo en aquella eriza de ojos verde jade y pelo rosa claro, se derritió, siempre tan preciosa, siempre tan hermosa.

**~0~0~**

Noah llegaron a casa y ambas se separaron cada una por su habitación, pero Alexis la freno.

-Noah! Creo que deberías hablar con Shadow-

Noah la miro de reojo.

-Pertenecemos a un mundo diferente, puede que tu veas las cosas de modo diferente a mi, pero yo no creo que sea correcto-

-Saltate las normas! Deja de ser tan perfecta! Se menos formal dejalo vale! Todo esta bien ahora, pero no hagas el tonto!

Noah miro a Alexis. -No sé, le daré una respuesta...

Alexis sonrió y se giro para ir a su cuarto, sin duda Noah hacía las cosas a su manera, sin preocuparse de nada más.

**~0~0~**

Los puñetazos avanzaban, la fuerza era más grande aplicándola, estaba furioso, Shadow también hacía que el erizo verde se agotase, pero ambos parecían imposibles, no querían rendirse, siguieron golpeándose con fuerza bruta.

-NO PIENSO DEJARTE VENCER!- Grito Scourge -NOAH ME PERTENECE-

-Ella no te pertenece! LUCHARÉ POR ELLA!-Grito Shadow con fuerza, eso a Noah hizo que se le quebrase el alma con fuerza.

-QUE HAS DICHO! LUCHAR? JAJAJAJJAJA, SI NO DAS UNA CHAVAL!- rió Scourge con sorna.

-PERO QUE DICES! HARE TODO POR ELLA-

-PARAAAAAAAAAAD!- grito Noah corriendo hacia ellos. -QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACÉIS!?-

Los dos pararon de luchar al verla ha su lado.

-Hacer idioteces así no ayudan-

Se paro y se sentó de sopetón y con un poco de tela de su camiseta vendo una herida sangrante de Scourge, luego paso a la de Shadow.

-Imbéciles, esto no arregla las cosas en absoluto, ahora vendréis a casa, las heridas pueden infectarse.

Noah levanto el vuelo y despego con ellos en el aire.

**Bueno, esto ya se ha terminado, osea el capítulo**

**Alexis: aun nos quedan bastantes capítulos por publicar ^^**

**Noah: exacto!**

**Alexis: así, que no nos demoremos más. Nos leemos pronto y...**

**Noah: DEJEN REVIEWS! ^^**


End file.
